The Foreigners
by Acobracadabra
Summary: Wounds from the past always leave a deep scar. An optimistic alligator named Amos Brady has learned to cope with his past problems. However, after acquiring a house in the outskirts of Possum Springs for himself and his band mates, he comes into contact with a particularly stand-offish crocodile. OC/Bea Warning: Some Angst, Violence, and Smut in later chapters... Don't judge me :(
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into my head, and I like creating OC's. So I guess this will be my first attempt of a slice of life-ish kinda story? Rated M because...**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **But in all seriousness, I need to put a few warnings though, this story will be pretty dark sometimes. I'm talking about Filicide and traumatizing imagery, so if your uncomfortable with that type of stuff just be careful.**

 **And also, Bea is Bae.**

* * *

 **Possum Springs Outskirt**

Amos Brady giddily tapped on the wheel as the alligator smiled. His green scales and eyes looking to the side of the Van as he put the vehicle to a stop.

"Alright ya'll! We're here!"

"'Bout time..." The white stork next to him muttered, still absorbed with her phone. "Y'know we've been driving for the past five hours. You said it would only be a 'few'."

"Hey, it'll be absolutely worth it Hoshi." Amos said as he smiled, he pointed at the house. It sat on top a small hill, across a from an upward street. "We literally paid nothing for this place... Which reminds me... Any idea if Vlad's awake?"

Loud European music blared in the back of the van as yelling was heard, movement could be felt. Amos and Hoshi looked at each other before the alligator opened the window on the back, a lynx was busy dancing to a small stereo that laid near the band equipment as he cheerfully sung in his native language.

"Vlad!" Hoshi said in frustration, "Stop that dancing! You're going to break the flooring on the back!"

The feline turned his head before hanging his head down in embarrassment, " _Вибачте за незручності_. Sorry."

"Um... It's alright Vlad. Just don't be so loud next time." Amos said. The Ukrainian was only capable of a little bit of English, so most of the time Vladyslav usually ranted in his language before speaking one or two recognizable word. It was the only way they were able to understand him.

Vladyslav nodded in understanding before he turned his head, " _ми ще там_ _?_ There yet?"

"Yes Vlad, we're here." Hoshi said as she went back to her phone.

Amos put a hand on the van door as he opened it, letting himself out as he took a breath of fresh air. He diligently hummed a tune, closing the door behind him. His brown jacket and blue jeans absorbing the cold air.

However he stopped for a second.

The side mirror caught his ugly scar that was over his right eye, the line embedded within the green scales of his face and eye lid, forcing his right eye to squint most of the time. He tore his head away as he pushed the sight from his mind, quickly reaching the back of the Van before opening it.

Vladyslav jumped out, bringing a his base guitar with him as the Ukrainian looked at the house. " _це добре_... Very nice."

Amos nodded in agreement before Hoshi came up next to him, carrying a theremin and a keyboard piano in her arms. "You got the wifi router right?"

The alligator nodded, reaching into the back before grabbing his two instruments, a simple acoustic guitar, followed by an electric one. He hoisted the two instruments over his shoulder as he looked at his two friends. Their van spray painted with the name of their band,

 ** _The Foreigners_**.

"Hey Amos, what about the other one?" Hoshi asked.

"Other one-?" And then he realized, looking at the back of the band to see a dusty banjo sitting at the side. He looked at it, blinking before he turned his head. "Nah, I think I'll leave it in there for now."

"What gives?"

"Hmm?" Amos tilted his head.

"Whenever we move you never take it out of the van. I think I see a cobweb on it." The stork said, Vladyslav nodding in agreement.

The alligator smiled cheerfully, "... Trust me. You don't wanna hear me play it. I'm awful at it."

"Then why do you even keep it?"

He paused, stopping to think of a answer before he shook his head. "Uh, ya'll know me. I'm not a wasteful guy."

Hoshi and Vladyslav looked at him with confused expressions before he turned his head to the house.

"Well enough about that, c'mon. We got a new life ahead of us."

 **Hill-way House**

The doors opened to the house as Amos walked in, followed by Vladyslav and Hoshi as they inspected the place. Hoshi whistled, "Holy shiznit. You weren't lying when you said this place was big."

An ornate stair case went to the second floor, as two walkways showed off the kitchen and the living room. "It's got three bedrooms upstairs. One for the each of us."

" _скільки це коштувало_? How much?" Vladyslav asked.

"For the house?" Amos asked, the Ukrainian nodded. "Dirt cheap, the place was literally going for a few hundred. The people here wanted to sell it quickly I guess, something about missing relatives..."

Hoshi's eyes widened. "Wow. Sounds pretty spooky."

"Exactly." Amos said as he looked to the side, spotting a door next to the kitchen. "This place will probably need a little fixing though... Let's just do a tuneup downstairs."

 **Basement**

They had all finished putting down the equipment, plugging in the last speaker as Amos test strummed his guitar. A satisfying riff sounding as he put the instrument back down, smiling to himself.

"That's the last one. How's the theremin and keyboard?"

Hoshi looked down at the outlandish instrument before raising her hands, putting her left next to the circular steel rod and her right on the standing tuner. She then began to twiddle her fingers before a sharp yet pleasing electric sound was heard. She then pressed a few fingers on the notes of the piano, the stork smiled as her white feathers ruffled.

"Doesn't sound broken, so it's fine I guess."

Amos turned his head to Vladyslav who was busy tuning his base guitar, "How about you Vlad?"

The Ukrainian plucked a few strings as a low chord was heard before the Slav looked back up, nodding. Amos then clapped his hands together, "Great! I'll check up to see if there's any bars nearby that might want us to play."

"Wait... We got a problem." Hoshi said as she looked at Amos. "What are we going to do about food? I checked the fridge of this place, I don't think anythings been in it for a year."

"Then we'll to go to town, do a little food shopping." Amos put away his guitar. "... Anyways we should check out the area, we're living her now after all."

"Fine, but I call shotgun." The stork crossed her arms, to which Amos smiled.

"Ha! You always get shotgun because I'm the one with a drivers licence."

"Just in case, I don't want to sit in the back like that one time when Vlad got to mooch off the front seat. It was awful and humiliating."

Vladyslav shook his head as the Ukrainian chuckled, "Я люблю вас двох..." He then walked out of the basement.

Hoshi looked at Amos, "Any idea about what he said?"

"Um, I'm not sure... But it was probably something funny."

"Really? What if he's been talking shit about us this whole time? What then?"

Amos smiled, "Then I'm glad he's a friend talking shit and not a stranger talking shit."

"Amos..."

"Yeah?"

"You're too optimistic for your own good."

The alligator chuckled, "It's part of my charm."

 **Possum Springs**

" _You got that right Garbo! Now up next, kids are calling it sexting, and it's not what you-_ "

Hoshi immediately turned off the stereo as she stared at it in shock, "Holy shit. Like what was that even? Was that the news or a radio talk show?"

Amos stared directly at the road, "I have no idea but at least it seemed pretty positive.". Vladyslav nodded in agreement as his head poked through the open metal wall that separated the rest of the van with the drivers seat.

As soon as they passed a building, they drove down a steep road as Amos made a turn, parking the van next to the sidewalk. He immediately got out, as did Hoshi and Vladyslav as they scanned the town.

"Alright... I think I saw a Snack Falcon down the corner when we were driving." Amos said as he tilted his head down in thought.

"Jeez, a Snack Falcon? Those things are everywhere nowadays."

"It'll do. Next time we'll go to that Ham Panther we saw on the highway and buy ingredients to cook real food."

She merely sighed, looking down the sidewalk "Fine... You lead the way."

The alligator nodded, before walking forward, his two band mates by his side as they went down the street. Kicking up autumn leaves as their shoes brushed against the ground. Possum Springs was a peaceful place, and it held a unique cityscape that hadn't been seen with other small towns. Steep winding roads and buildings that stood elevated upon the hill.

Needless to say, it was a mesmerizing sight. A few kids ran past them, a crocodile, a cat, and a bird playing cops and robbers as they ran down the sidewalk. Amos smiled, the sight reminding him of better times. He shook his head, pushing the memories away. It was much easier to focus on the present, it made everything feel better.

The group passed a few conversing town folk, their hushed whispers being heard as Amos picked up their dialogue. "-Gotta leave this town... There's no future here."

"But John, you've lived here for 20 years! You can't just-"

"That was 20 years ago, you gotta know when to book it."

Amos paused as he heard the words, that didn't sound particularly good. Maybe that's why the house he acquired was sold for a very cheep price. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard Hoshi speak out.

"We're already here by the way." The stork said as she looked at her phone.

"Right,-" Amos said as he turned his head to the door, "Here, you guys get whatever you want. I'll pay for it."

"Oh no you don't! You set us up the house. Let me do the paying" Hoshi said.

"No really, I insist that I-"

"я отримав це." Valdyslav said before he casually walked inside, producing a wallet from his pocket.

Hoshi paused before the stork glared, "That Ukrainian son of a-" She immediately ran in after him. Amos paused as he shook his head, smiling, before running in after his two band mates.

 **Snack Falcon**

As soon as he opened the door, Amos was treated to the sight of a classic store chain. Vladyslav picking off bags of _Chrunchster_ off the shelf with Hoshi giving the European a lecture about manners and letting people pay for others.

He turned his head to see a few packaged sandwiches in a heating container. He opened the condensed glass, grabbing a packet before closing it. It was no traditional Cajun Po'boy, but it would do. He turned his head only to be face to face with a yellow fox.

"Jesus!" Amos flinched back as he instinctively put a hand to his heart. "Ya scared me for a second there.-"

"Oh really!? Jeez, I'm super sorry dude! I was just trying to figure out where you were from, that's all!"

He was taken back at the enthusiasm of the Fox's words before he got over it, smiling. "Woah buddy, it's no sweat. I'm from Louisiana."

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! I KNEW IT!" The Fox yelled as he flapped his arms, "I was LITERALLY thinking about how crazy it would be if you were from there! And you actually are! This has to be a cosmic sign or something like that!"

"Who the hell is yelling so loudly!?" Hoshi asked, Vladyslav following her as the stork grunted in frustration. She looked at the black leather jacket wearing Fox, "Who's this?"

"Oh-" Amos turned his head, "Um, what's your name? Mine's Amos. This is Hoshi and Vlad."

"My name is Greggory! But you can call me Gregg! Are these your friends? Where are you two from?!"

"Japan." Hoshi said, Greggory nodded in excitement.

"Cool! And what about you!?" The Fox asked as he barreled over to Vladyslav as the lynx paused before speaking.

" _Україна_ , Ukraine."

"Woah, the three of you are like from the other side of the world..." He then turned his head to Amos, "Except for you... Because your from the states." The Fox immediately changed his awkward tone, "So what brings you guys here?"

"We bought a house." Amos said as he smiled, "The place was pretty cheap."

"Really?! So you guys live here now!?"

"Yeah... As long as we can earn money by playing in a few bars, we'll be staying here." Hoshi explained. Greggory paused before he flailed his arms in a crazed fashion.

"Double AAAGH! You guys are a band!? I'm in one too!"

"Huh, that sounds nice." Amos said as he smiled, his alligator teeth pointing downward, "What's it called?"

"It's called-! I mean-! Well... We don't really have name for it yet... BUT IT'S SUPER AWESOME! Maybe we can get together and have a battle of the bands kind of thing! Like in the movies! Here, I'll connect to you guys on chatterbox!" The fox said as he bought out his phone, "My name is coolfox1231, no caps and no spaces."

The three of them nodded before Hoshi realized something, "By the way. Where's the cashier? We've been waiting here for 5 minutes."

"Oh, you don't need to pay for that, just go right on out!" Greggory said as he grinned.

"What? Wouldn't that be shop lifting?" The stork asked.

"Pfft, I'm the cashier. So therefore I say you guys get to go, scot-free! Here, let me get the plastic bags for you guys to carry it."

Amos paused as he watched the Fox hum a cheery tune, "Oh... Uh, thank a lot Gregg." The alligator said, perplexed at the cashiers attitude.

"Ah! No prob bob!" The Fox finished wrapping up the items before giving it to the group, "Hope to see you guys again!"

"Yeah, you too Gregg." Amos said as he smiled, "You seem pretty great to be around."

"Ha! You know it bro!"

The band left, as Greggory hummed to himself, walking behind the counter before pausing. "What the-" He picked up something that was left on it before his eyes widened, "50 dollars!? What-!?"

 **Possum Springs**

Vladyslav smiled cheekily as the lynx walked out of the store, putting his wallet back into his pocket. Amos and Hoshi were walking alongside each other before the alligator paused.

"Hey guys... You mind if I do a bit of exploring? I'm going to check out the rest of the town. Maybe try to find somewhere that might hire us for the night."

Hoshi looked down at her phone, "Sure, go knock yourself out. Me and Vlad will be back at the Van."

"Alright, I won't make you folks wait for too long."

The two turned the street, leaving the alligator to his own devices. He looked back before straightening his jacket and sleeves, he admittedly wasn't used to cold due to the majority of his child hood being in the south, but he was making adjustments in order to compensate.

He then began to walk down the street, putting his scaly hands in his pockets. Occasionally a car would pass on the street, brushing the leaves away as they fluttered through the air. Amos looked up to see a bar on top of a tunnel, a stair case leading to the elevated building. A few patrons stood outside, taking a smoke whilst nestling a beer.

"Huh, Millers? I'll have to check that out later." Amos said as he walked on, gazing at the tunnel as a sign was alongside it.

 _ **Town Center Platform.**_

He looked down the tunnel, a singular light bulb illuminating the entrance as the tunnel was dank and dark. He turned his head away from the shifty looking entrance before walking on, passing two more stores before one caught his eye.

"A video rental!? I knew Netflix couldn't kill 'em all!" The alligator said excitedly before regaining his posture, looking up at the sign above before he tilted his head.

 _ **Video Outpost "Too".**_

Normally Amos was never bothered by anything, except the choice of wording really got to him. He slowly tore his head away as he dismissed the name, continuing his exploration.

He now reached another store, a big 'For Sale' pasted at the store front of the so called _**Party Barn**_.

Amos shook his head slowly, perhaps this town truly was falling on hard times like the folks before were talking about. He then went on to the next oddity, a statue dedicated as a war memorial of some sort.

He walked up to it, his feet planting themselves on the glass as he attempted to get a good look at it.

"Are you new around here?" A young voice asked.

Amos turned his head to see a Mouse sitting down on the bench next to the statue. He tilted his head before smiling, "What gave you that idea kid?"

"Eh, I don't know. Most people just past the statue, it's pretty rare to find someone that actually takes time to look at it."

He nodded in understanding as the alligator looked up, a stone carved Rodent holding a musket was at the top of the slab. "Say, what battle is this memorial exactly for anyways?"

The mouse shrugged, "I can't remember, why don't you ask some adult or something? I'm just a kid."

"Oh yeah? How old are you?"

"14."

Amos paused. Fourteen, the age his Sister would have been if-

He stopped himself, banishing the thought from his head as he blinked before he speaking, "Don't sell yourself short, you seem to be a pretty good judge of character."

"Thanks. I don't really see myself like that but I appreciate the compliment."

The alligator smiled, "You're welcome." Before he walked past the bench, stepping off the grass and onto the sidewalk. "And remember, you're never to young to-"

He bumped into someone who was just coming out of the store, the nudge pushing his shoulder away as he heard someone grunt. He steadied himself for a second before turning his head to see a dropped cigarette, it's ashes fading away.

He looked back to the person, only to be met with a set of glaring blue eyes.

It was a Crocodile, a blu-ish female crocodile by the looks of it. Wearing a drab black dress hoodie, boots, and a pair of thin goth like pants. A white Ankh was stitched in the front of her hoodie. Her smooth scaled face looking at his as she continued to glare at him. She then spoke,

"You made me drop my cigarette."

Uh oh.

Amos's mind immediately went into overdrive, thinking of ways to respond as the scales on his cheek turned blue with embarrassment. "S-Sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going."

She raised an eye, her brows showing faint traces of black eye liner. She then turned around, her crocodile tail swaying as she shook her head before closing the glass door behind her.

He paused as he looked at the store front, blinking before he realized the mouse girl from before was standing next to him.

"That's Beatrice... I think you got on her bad side, she carries grudges for a long time y'know."

"Damn..." Amos said, "How do you know?"

"I dunno, some person told me I was an excellent judge of character."

The alligator paused as a grin grew on his face before he chuckled, the young mouses words making him temporarily forget the embarrassing moment. "Now that right there was smooth."

"Was it? I really can't tell, I'm kinda awkward around people honestly."

The alligator looked at her, "What's your name? Mine's Amos"

She paused, "Lori."

"Well Lori..." He paused before shaking his head, "You need to know that your anxious thoughts that say your awkward just aren't true sometimes, and that little voice in your head, the one people call your inner voice? Sometimes it's better to just throw caution into the wind and not listen to it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Amos said before looking back down. "Except if it's telling you to not do something messed up... Like killing someone... Yeah that wouldn't be good."

 _"Too bad mom ignored her's..."_

His eyes widened before he closed his eyes and reopened them, silencing his inner monologue as he focused on the young girl next to him.

Lori looked up at him, "Don't worry, I watched enough horror movies to know what's right and wrong."

"... Huh, do ya now?" Amos asked.

"Yep. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a horror movie director. Direct a really awesome gory one."

Amos smiled, "Sounds nice. I used to watch a lot of monster movies when I was young."

"Cool." Lori said, "I should head back now. My dad's probably waiting for me."

"Fair enough. My band's waiting for me too."

Lorio seemed perplexed. "You're in a a band? What position are you in?"

"Lead singer and guitarist."

"Woah... That's like doing two things at once."

"Eh, ya get used to it." Amos said, Lori nodded before she walked off, waving her hand.

"Well, it was cool talking to you Amos. You're a pretty rad dude."

"Feeling's mutual kid, keep you're head straight and your mind positive. It'll help."

Lori nodded as she smiled before walking down the sidewalk, disappearing beneath an underpass. Amos's smile slowly dissipated before sighing, looking back at the store front.

The crocodile named Beatrice stood behind the counter, her eyes looking down. She seemed to be bored, tired, yet even then there was something that made her stand out to Amos, he couldn't place a hand on it. Perhaps it was the fact that she held herself with a certain type of mature grace. Something which heavily contrasted to most people he had met before. Maybe he could try and talk to her?

He paused before shaking his head, he considered himself an optimist, but even he knew when something was impossible. His inner voice felt the need to speak up,

 _"She's already put you on her blacklist, and you're just thinking that about her because you find her attractive. If you know what's good for the both of you... Then don't even bother."_

Amos turned his head away before walking away from the _**OL' PICKAXE**_. He couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite, giving in to his inner voice after giving that lecture, but then again... Everyone's a hypocrite to some degree.

 **Millers**

The alligator had reached the bar on his way back to the Van, walking up the steps as he passed a crocodile and a bird as they conversed out in the front. He opened the door as he turned his head.

It was a pretty depressing place by the look of it, a few were sitting down as they silently nestled a beer, talking in hushed tones. Back in New Orleans there would have been people laughing and cheering to forget about life, here it looked as if life had already caught up with them. A few patrons were playing on a pool table, organizing shots in the back room as they lit a cigarette.

And then he spotted a small stage in the corner, for bands to play on. But it looked deserted and abandoned from the lack of use as the flooring on it seemed dusty.

Amos turned his head to the bartender, who was silently cleaning a few cups, the employee looking down.

"Uh, 'scuse me sir?" Amos spoke to get the mammals attention.

The dog looked up, "Yes?"

"You think I can have a talk with the manager, see if he's hiring a band?" Amos asked, the dog paused before he looked back down.

"That would be me. I'm Miller. The owner of this establishment."

"You work the bar?"

"And the building, and the cleaning, pretty much everything." The dog looked back up, "What music does your band play?"

Amos paused, "Rock mostly. But anything's fair game."

"Band name?" Miller asked.

"The Foreigners."

The dog paused before he looked back down, "You're hired. It's been a while since a band last played here. I'll pay you extra if you can get these poor bastards to forget about life for a while. Be here tonight."

"Oh." Amos said, he was slightly surprised at how quick and easy it was. Regardless, he grinned. "Don't worry sir, we'll put on a good show for ya'll."

"Hopefully..." The dog mumbled.

 **Van**

Amos had finally reached the van again, as he opened the door. Hoshi was sitting down with her legs bunched together, looking at her phone as she spoke, "Took you long enough. Did you find someone that was hiring?"

"You bet." Amos said as he sat down, grabbing twisting the keys as the vehicle came to life. "It's at a bar called Millers, we'll play there tonight."

"Tonight?" Hoshi asked before she shrugged, "Eh, guess we don't anything better to do for the rest of the day. But damn... I'll have to hoist all my musical crap back into the van."

"You'll survive." Amos replied cheekily.

"Says you! I need to carry a keyboard and a theremin! You have any idea how heavy that shit is?"

"Я можу тобі допомогти." Vladyslav said as he poked his head from the back, "I will help."

"Yeah, so will I. We help each other out. That's what we've always done."

Hoshi paused before she turned her head to the window, "I guess..."

The alligator turned his eyes to the road as he began to drive, the van going forward upon the road as it went uphill.

Back to their newly acquired home.

* * *

 **Amos - Age 22**

 **Hoshi - Age 17**

 **Vladyslav - Age 31**

 **So give this story a honest review, I'll appreciate it. And like my other fan-fiction, there'll be lots of musical references from time to time. I'm not really planning on writing any lyrics and neither am I going to plagiarize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is going to be pretty song focused at times. For starters, you'll notice some song references with different choices of wording. I've added the real names in the ending notes.**

 **Another thing is that I introduced lyrics from existing songs a bit weirdly as to not plagiarize. They'll be in snippets in order to symbolize what song they are singing, but I encourage you to read the end notes if you are interested to see where the lyrics are from and get an idea of what they sung in this story.**

 **You would think I would be writing song fics at this rate...**

* * *

 **Millers**

"Sheesh... This place is pretty depressing." Hoshi admitted as she looked out from behind the curtains. The bar crowd barely talked with one another, simply sitting down as they stared at their own cups.

"That's why we're here." Amos said as he took up his two guitars, "I think we're going to have to play something cheerful, have them forget about life for a while."

Hoshi looked at him, "Should we go play one of our oldies?"

"Good call Hoshi, we'll start off with Come a lil' Close." Amos said as he turned his head to Vladyslav, "Whattya think Vlad?"

The Ukrainian paused before nodding. "давай зробимо це. Let's do it."

They had made an album specifically for this task, consisting of an older style of music they had made up over there travels, inspiration coming from bar patrons and their stories of better days. It was a giant switch from their usual psychedelic rock but the songs they had created with were solid. With determination, the group came out from behind the curtains, setting up their instruments as nobody even gazed towards their direction.

Amos took his acoustic guitar as he set up the mic, installing it in place as he tapped on it.

"Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3." Amos paused as he became satisfied with the speaker before edging close to the mic. He looked at his other two band mates, Hoshi testing her keyboard and theremin, with Vladyslav plucking his bass guitar. It seemed like everything was in order.

The alligator turned his head back to the mic as he spoke through it, "Hey, how ya'll doing?" There was no response as the patrons looked up at him with empty stares. However it didn't dissuade him in the slightest as he grinned, "I'm going to take that as a 'not too well'."

Someone chuckled in the back before silence reigned again. Amos now didn't say anything as he looked at Hoshi and Vladyslav, nodding as the two of them got ready. Hoshi starting off the count as she pressed down on her piano.

And then Amos began to pluck his guitar before singing, his voice blaring through the speaker. " **In a little cafe, just the other side of the bo-rder!** "

The atmosphere of the room slowly began to change, as many who were silently drinking began to look there way.

" **She was sittin' there giving me looks that made my mouth water! ... So I started walking her way, she belonged to that man, Jose** "

Hoshi occasionally sung through her mic, singing the lyrics behind Amos's voice as her hands went down and up the keyboard. Vladyslav cheerfully smiled as he looked down, strumming his bass guitar as the Ukrainian added rhythm. The song went along quickly to Amos as he sung, his fingers shifting in a blur as he rapidly strummed and plucked the guitar.

" **And I knew, yes I knew I should leave. When I heard her sa-a-ay!-** "

A few patrons slowly began to stand up, clearly perplexed as they watched the band play.

 **Later**

They were on there seventh song as the bar patrons we're now cheering and singing along, their worries forgotten as the band played on. The song now being Guitar Man as the sung with increased vigor.

" ** _-When we're all in the mood for a melody! And you got us feeling alright!_** "

Amos was on a role, beads of sweat running down his scales as his finish was followed by a grin. Hoshi and Vladyslav played off as they tapped there final beat before stopping, the two band members smiling.

The bar erupted into cheer, "Who the hell are these three?!" A random patron asked his friend who was busy clapping.

"I don't know, but that was pure music right there!"

The patrons now conversed freely among each other, Amos chuckled as he looked at his two band mates. Holding his guitar as he went next to the mic, "That's all for tonight folks, ya'll have a good time now."

The bar broke out into a clapping streak as they came off stage, going outside as they bought there instruments with them. A multitude of Patrons giving them a pat on the shoulder as they opened the door to the back. Vladyslav opened the back of the van door, Hoshi and Amos placing their instruments inside the vehicle.

Miller came out of the back door, a giant grin on the dogs face. "Gotta say, you three absolutely nailed it in there. I don't think I've ever seen the bar raised that high since the Smelters won a game."

"Glad to be of service sir." Amos said.

Miller nodded before he produced a wad of cash from his back pocket, "Here. I was originally going to pay about 400, but after tonight... I say you guys deserve more. So here, take the 600 instead. And keep your tips."

Amos nodded as he was handed the cash, turning his head to his band members as they were already back in the van. He turned his head back to the dog, "Thank you sir."

"Eh, just call me Miller. All that sir crap just reminds me of my days back in the military."

The alligator chuckled, "Alright Miller, we'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah, you fella's do good." Miller said as the dog went back into the bar. Amos turned around, walking to the van as he opened the door before slipping into the driver seat. Hoshi was already back on her phone, with Vladyslav peering through the back window.

Amos separated the bills into 200's as he handed them. "Here guys."

Hoshi pocketed the money, "Aw yeah, makin' the money." She whispered to herself.

Vladyslav was given a wad as he bowed his head. "Дякую. Thank you."

The alligator nodded as he grabbed the keys, turning engine on as the vehicle sprung to life. "Don't thank me, thank yourselves. Ya'll did great in there."

His other two band mates nodded as they looked at him, smiling. Amos turned his head back to the road, "Now let's head home."

 **Santello Apartment**

Beatrice fumbled with the keys for a second, the crocodile cursing to herself as she could barely see in the dimly lit hallways. She had finally reached the right one as she twisted the door knob, opening it before walking inside the apartment.

Her father was sitting on the couch, watching the screen as he sat there, as he always did.

She slowly walked next to the tv as her father looked at her before speaking, "Did you close up the shutters?"

"Yep." Beatrice simply replied. Her father paused before he looked back at the screen. The crocodile felt the need to say something, before she stopped herself, instead opting to go quietly to the door.

She was met with the sight of unpacked boxes that littered the sides of her room, and a single mattress that was held up by a bed post as the blanket was half draped on the ground. 10 months and her room was still the same, a clear testament to how far her life had fallen out of her control.

The crocodile lied down on her bed, her eyes looking up to the ceiling. She had a shitty day as usual, running the store by her lonesome was a complete hassle. And it didn't help that some asshole coincidentally bumped in to her to reminder her that no breaks were allowed.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered what had happened, that alligator was clearly not from around here, he should have been looking where he was going. She glared before sighing, she sounded like one of those old residents that complained about everything.

" _But, what the hell was up with that scar?_ "

Beatrice's eyes blinked, remembering the strange looking cut on the alligator's face. It wasn't exactly a normal thing for someone to just have, perhaps he got it in an accident. She dismissed that thought casually before steadily closing her eyes, lying on the mattress, now doing what she did every night.

Think really, really, hard about going to college.

And maybe, just maybe, she could get a dream out of it.

 **Hill-Way House, Amos's Room**

The alligator turned off the water as he took a towel and ran it over his face slowly, his hands rubbing against the fabric. He looked up, watching the water slowly run off his scales as his scar showed itself off.

He gently rubbed the ugly thing before sighing, looking away from the mirror as his tail was lazily dragged behind him. He was currently wearing a spandex boxer as he turned off the lights and laid down on the small double bed.

It was complimentary furniture that was put on sale with the house, and so far he wasn't complaining. Hoshi wanted to pick the guest room down the hall because it was close to the router whilst Vladyslav chose the room with a single bed as it had more space, which left Amos with the parents room. Needless to say, it was slightly awkward knowing that a couple must have slept on this bed once, but he had been assured that the bed was clean.

He looked at the ceiling, his eyes wide open as he went to his most dreaded part of his life.

Going to sleep.

For others, sleep meant a way to get rest and relaxation.

For him it was an endless stream of terror. He had tried to hide that fact from his band mates, but it was increasingly getting harder as they begun to comment on how unpleasant he looked when he was sleep.

It wasn't always like that, not before-

" _Stop. Don't think about it. You'll just make things worse once you close your eyes._ "

Amos paused as he blinked before he slowly began to drift away.

His mind thinking really hard about... Nothing.

And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't get a nightmare out of it.

 **Brady Household**

It was already a quarter past one, his mother was next to the counter, preparing a pot of gumbo as he stood next to her, watching her cook it. His two year old sister sat nearby, the baby alligator played around with a little toy.

His father had been gone for a while, it had been about 10 months since he had left for the military. Amos's mother looked at him as she smiled, her eyes tired as she spoke.

"Don't worry Amos... You'll see daddy soon enough..."

The young alligator paused before he smiled, "I can't wait! We can visit uncle Joseph and have a big party like that one time."

He was too young to notice, notice how much his mother was hurting inside from the separation.

"Yes Amos... It will be."

There was a pause before a doorbell ringing was heard. Amos turned his head as he spoke, "I'll get it!"

He then ran out of the kitchen, going to the doorway as a window laid next to it.

Amos could see the color of a military uniform.

His heart wanted to burst with excitement as he realized what this meant, his dad was finally home. After so long they could finally be together, how it should have been after all this time. He then turned the knob before the door opened as he showed off a great big smile.

And then he frowned, instead of his father, two other unfamiliar soldiers stood at the doorway. Their white ceremonial hats off as they looked down at him.

The first one, a bird, paused before he spoke. "Hey there sport... Is your mother home?"

Amos looked up at them, "Uh, Y-Yeah... She is. What's this all about?"

The second soldier, a dog, looked at his comrade before looking back at the young alligator. "We just need to talk to her... Just for a second."

"Um... Okay." Amos said before he turned his head, "Mom! I think dad's friends wanna see you!"

His mother came out of the kitchen as she looked at the two soldiers before looking back at her son, "Amos... Go check on Josephine... Let the adults talk."

Amos paused as he looked up at her before nodding, "Yes mom."

The young alligator went back into the dining room, his sister still playing around with her toy. He then sat down, hearing hushed whispers as his mother spoke with the two soldiers.

There was a long silence before a great big wail of pure despair was heard, making him freeze in place as his eyes widened. His sister reacting in a similar manner as she turned her small head.

It was their mother.

 **Hill-Way House, Amos's Room**

Amos slowly began to open his eyes as he stared blankly at the side of his pillow. His eyes drooping and tired as he put his hands to rub the sleep out of them, it was morning already as the sun shone through the curtains of the room.

He blinked again before he heard someone knock at his door.

"Hey Amos. You awake?" Hoshi asked behind it.

The alligator stood up from his bed, grabbing his shirt and pants as yelled back. "Yep, what's going on Hoshi?"

She opened the door as she peered down at her phone, "Remember that Gregg guy we met at the Snack Falcon?"

Amos nodded, "Yeah? What about him?"

"He's sent us about 100 messages in the past few minutes, saying that we need to meet up at some place called the Party Barn because an old child hood friend of his has popped up. Messaged me to bring our instruments too."

The alligator paused, "Is Vlad up?"

Loud Ukrainian music blared in the nearby room as singing was heard.

Hoshi rolled her eyes, "Does that answer your question?"

 **Party Barn**

Beatrice checked her phone again as she sighed, looking at the front of the Party Barn. It had been a while since she had been here, Greggory had randomly messaged before she opened the store, begging her to come to the Party Barn and bring her drum program for a 'surprise'.

What this surprise exactly was, she had no idea. The crocodile opening the door as she went inside to see Margaret, standing in the front of the stage.

"-Oh dude I don't even think I even remember..." Margaret turned her eyes to see Beatrice enter. Angus was on top of the stage as the bear looked down to acknowledge the crocodiles presence.

"Hey Bea. Uh. Mae's back."

She paused, looking at her former childhood friend as the cat looked back at her.

"Wow. Hi." Margaret said, a little awkwardly.

Beatrice responded, "Yeah. Hi."

"SHE'S TOTALLY BACK!" Greggory yelled from the corner of the room as he dug through their old equipment.

The crocodile paused again, wasn't Margaret supposed to be in college? "Wait, what?"

"Are you... Uh... Here for band practice?" Margaret asked.

Beatrice wanted to sigh as she gestured to the laptop that was wrapped around her arms., "I play drums."

Margaret looked at the left behind device, "That's not drums. That's computer."

"It's fine. She also does your bass parts." Angus pointed out.

Beatrice deadpanned, "Well I understood them as the bass parts... But I can turn them off."

"'Turn them off.' On your computer." Margaret said skeptically.

"Mae we're totally gonna play a song! You totally have to play bass!" Greggory said as he came running back, an old bass guitar in his hands. Margaret's eyes widened as she looked at the instrument.

"I don't even remember! Those aren't even drums!"

"Doesn't matter! We're doing this right now and right here!" The fox said as he gave the cat her old instrument before climbing up on stage with his guitar. "Are we ready dudes?"

Beatrice climbed up as she placed her computer on top of a speaker for her to easily use. So far this reunion was a let down for her, a few questions bubbling up on why exactly was Mae back?

Greggory gave a countdown.

"Alright! 1, 2, 3 Let's-!" A honk sounded outside, everyone stopping as they turned their heads.

"Who's honking?" Margaret asked, "Like do people do that for no reason nowadays?"

Greggory immediately put a hand to his mouth, "Oh shit, I ALMOST FORGOT! I invited a few more people over!"

Angus looked at his boyfriend, "Who?"

The door to the front slowly opened.

Beatrice immediately paused, her eyes widening as she recognized who it was. The alligator with the same scar from yesterday as his reptilian head poked in.

No effing way.

He looked inside, turning his head as he opened the door fully, a stork and a lynx following in after him, the both of them checking out the place. "Sorry we're late Gregg, we kinda overslept."

"Ah it's no problem!" The fox said before he turned his head, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Amos the alligator, Hoshi the stork, and Vlad the lynx. They're from outta town! And they're a band as well. A professional band!"

"Woah..." Margaret said as her eyes were trained on them, "So playing music is basically like a job to you guys?"

The alligator named Amos chuckled, "Depends on who you ask. It's pretty fun to-... Perform..." His gaze peered at Beatrice who was sitting next to the speaker, his eyes full of surprise. Beatrice was apart of Gregg's band?

The crocodile shot a look back, snapping him back into reality as the fox spoke up. "Oh yeah! Meet my crew of dudes!" Greggory said as he pointed at the cat, "That's Mae, she's the awesome friend I was messaging about. She can play a killer Bass."

"Stooop..." The cat said, "I'm like super rusty. I haven't played in forever Gregg."

"Aah, don't worry about it." Greggory dismissed her complaints as he went up to the bear that stood on stage, "This is Angus! The piano Cap'n"

"Hey." The bear said as he gave a casual little wave. A dark green sweater and a thick rimmed glasses adorned on the animal's face. The fox then moved on to the last member.

"And this is Bea! She's on our drums."

The alligator looked at her, "Drums? That's sounds nice..." He paused as he realized something, "Um... are they on the computer?"

She looked at him for a second before turning her head away, mumbling a "Yes" as she focused on the screen. Lori definitely wasn't lying when she said the crocodile held a grudge.

"And that's the crew!" Greggory yelled, "I almost got too excited and started the song off without you guys here. Sorry about that!"

"Not a problem Gregg, we wanted to come and hear you guys play. We should be thanking you for inviting us." Amos said as he crossed his arms, smiling. Beatrice wanted to puke, there was no way someone else could act this polite or nice without hiding some form of misintent... Right?

"Awesome! Then let's start!" Gregg said as he climbed back up on stage, "Get ready for your minds to be blown! We call this song, _Die Anywhere Else_. Hit it Bea!"

 **One song later**

" _ **An-y-where... Just not here! Oh no.**_ " The song was finished as Amos and his band stood at the front of the stage. The alligator had to admit, for not even having a band name, they played like experts so far. Other then the bass being a bit off from time to time, he could definitely tell that they could make great songs in the future.

Margaret sighed, "Holy crap. That was hard to do!"

Angus spoke out, "You'll get back in practice."

"Yep, practice makes perfect." Amos said as he chuckled, "It's true on every occasion."

Hoshi silently nodded in agreement whilst Vladyslav crossed his arms, "я згоден."

"Huh?" Margaret looked at the lynx, "Was that Russian?"

Angus looked as he adjusted his glasses, "No. Ukrainian."

Vlayslav immediately smiled, pointing at the bear "Ah! _Tak,_ You know well!"

The bear simply gave a thumbs up whilst Amos chuckled, smiling as his friends got along quickly.

Beatrice in the meanwhile grumbled to herself, silently glaring at Amos. She was supposed to accept this? How could they not have a problem with him? This guy was way too... Positive.

Greggory jumped off stage. "Alright, you dudes should play a song now!"

"Us?" Hoshi asked, "Where should we put our stuff?"

"Just put it up here." Angus simply said.

The three of them nodded as they went outside, opening the van door. Margaret turned her head to Greggory, "Where did you even meet these three?"

"Like, yesterday. Before you came Mae! I was working in the Snack Falcon and boom! They showed up out of nowhere and I could tell they were out of town, so I just had to invite 'em!" Amos came back in, holding an electric guitar as Greggory did a quick cheer. "Woah! You on guitar my dude?"

The alligator nodded, "And lead singer."

"Awesome!" Greggory yelled, "Classic position right there!"

Beatrice rolled her eyes.

Vladyslav helped Hoshi carry her keyboard as the stork carried her theremin, Greggory looked at the outlandish instrument as Margaret came up alongside the fox. "Woah... What is this thing?" The cat asked.

"Theremin. It's heavy as hell but it makes pretty dope noises. Here, listen." Hoshi said as she quickly turned it on, twiddling her hands next to the two outputs. Immediately a electro sound began to play out as it responded to her finger movements.

Greggory immediately flapped his arms, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT IS SO AWESOME! It's like an invisible violin!"

"Honestly, it kinda sounds like that sound that UFO's make in those old B movies." Margaret pointed out.

Hoshi paused before she scratched the back of her head, "Yeah... It actually does sound a bit like that... But when you change pitches, you can really go to work with this thing."

"Huh... Cool."

Vladyslav climbed up on the stage, plugging in his bass guitar as Amos went up as well, setting up the mic stand. Beatrice begrudgingly got off stage to stand next to her friends, her arms crossed as she stared disapprovingly.

Amos finally finished as he put the guitar sling over his shoulder, looking over at the group in front of the stage. They had already decided on a song while they were outside.

From their very own album, Light Side of the Sun. The song, Town.

The Ukrainian started off, his bass guitar going off as the song begun. Hoshi soon adding her own addition as her hands twiddled around her instrument. Amos held the mic as he sung.

" ** _Ticking away, the moments that make up a dull day!_** "

Greggory flapped his arms in excitement, whilst Angus had a hand over the foxes shoulder. Margaret seemed perplexed as she tilted her head and Beatrice... The crocodiles eyes widened. She did not expect that voice to come from that alligator.

" _ **Kicking around on a piece of ground, on your hometown! Waiting for someone or something to show you the way!**_ "

Amos rapidly strummed his guitar, " _ **And then one day you find... Ten years have got behind you...**_ "

The alligator closed his eyes, " _ **No one told you when to run... You missed the starting gun!**_ "

They reached a crescendo, with Amos leading as he did a solo, drawing his head away from the mic as he focused on the instrument. He finished as he sung again, " _ **Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time.**_ " He strummed, " _ **The time is gone, the song is over, thought I'd have something more to say...**_ "

The song concluded after a few verses before coming to a complete stop. Hoshi and Vladyslav finishing their own respective parts, as they stopped their playing. "So... What ya'll think?" Amos asked.

"Wow." Angus simply said, "That was pretty incredible."

"Yeah! You guys are amazing!" Greggory yelled, Mae nodding in agreement.

"It was kinda psychedelic and understandable at the same time... How do you even achieve that?" The cat asked. Amos chuckled in response.

"Ask the people we met on our travels, you can turn any life story into a song with the right ideas..."

Beatrice stood in the back, her reptilian face unreadable as she looked at the other band. She didn't know what she hated more, the alligator being so optimistic for no reason, or the fact that the song they played actually hit way too close to home. Regardless, this whole reunion was starting to get on her nerves.

"Effing hell..." Beatrice muttered under her breath, as if she needed to be reminded about how crappy her life had gotten, now someone just had to sing it to her.

Amos came off stage, as did his band. "Right ya'll, we're gonna go eat now-"

"WHAT!? You guys haven't eaten breakfast yet?!" Greggory asked in shock.

Hoshi shrugged, "We were kinda in a hurry. I mean, you did send about 100 messages to us, so we guessed it was pretty urgent."

"Oh man! Then you guys should totally come with! We're going to the Clik Clak Diner to celebrate Mae's return!"

Margaret turned her head, the cat's face now full of enthusiasm. "YEAAAAAAH! I can't believe it's still open!"

Amos tilted his head. "Wait... Uh, ya'll fine with that? I mean, it's your friend Mae's decision."

"I'm cool with it." Margaret admitted.

"Alright then..." Amos said as he chuckled. "Ya'll go on right ahead, me and the band are just gonna pack the instruments up."

"Great! C'mon dudes! It's literally just down the street!" Greggory said as he quickly ran out the door in excitement, with Margaret following closely behind.

Angus paused as the bear looked outside.

"I should probably tell them that they're going the wrong way,-" Angus looked at Beatrice, "You coming Bea?"

The crocodile looked at Amos one last time, "Yeah."

She was still finding everything hard to comprehend. Her former child hood friend had dropped out of college for no reason which pissed her off to no end, and now they were going to the diner with someone she already had on her long mental blacklist.

It was as if this day served as a giant middle finger to her.

She sighed before following after her friends, casting a quick glance at Amos who was busy deconstructing the mic stand.

 **Clik Clak Diner**

Amos grinned as he sat down next to his two friends, his true expression hiding itself as he sighed internally. If he was being truthful with himself, then he felt as if he was intruding in some way. This was a group of friends that was celebrating a return of a returning companion, yet here they were.

But it wasn't all bad, Greggory was great to be around, as was Margaret and Angus... What actually made it awkward was the fact that Beatrice was staying true to her grudge. Just out of the corner of his eye, he would see her looking at him as if he was the anti-christ.

And all of this over a dropped cigarette.

He was broken from his thoughts as Vladyslav nudged him with his elbow. Amos turned his head to see the lynx point at something on the menu.

"What is it Vlad?" The alligator asked.

"піргогі!" The Ukrainian said excitedly. Amos tilted his head before Greggory spoke up.

"I think he's excited about the Pierogis!"

"Pierogis? You mean those polish dumplings?" Hoshi asked, "I thought this was a diner that sold pizza. Why would they have a European dish?"

"The question is not why," Greggory said as he put a hand to his chin, "But why not?"

There was a long pause before Margaret spoke.

"Wow Gregg, that was super philosophical."

"Hey! I can be pretty deep when I want to!" The fox said in glee before he looked at the menu, "So what do you guys wanna get because I'm paying!"

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Amos said.

Greggory grinned as he took out a note. "Oh yeah!? Then what do you call this?"

"A 50 dollar bill." Beatrice simply said.

"I mean... Yeah it is, BUT!-" The fox pointed at the three that sat across from him. "-One of you guys left it at my store!"

"Us?" Hoshi asked, "I think you got it all wrong, we didn't-"

The sound of low chuckle was heard as the stork turned her head to see Vladyslav with a hand over his mouth, attempting to contain his laughter. Hoshi immediately sported an angered expression as she tightly punched the lynx in the shoulder, the Ukrainian still laughing as he bawled over.

Amos merely chuckled, "So, I guess that answers that. Vlad must've left it as a token of appreciation."

Angus looked at the lynx before turning his head to the bill. "Uh, do you want it back?"

The alligator shook his head, "Nah. Ya'll can keep it for all I care. In fact, just use it to pay for the meal. Get some use out of it."

Greggory was about to say something before the waitress came along, the owl pulling out a little booklet. "Can I get you something?"

"Yep! One extra large pizza and a pierogi platter please." Greggory said.

She nodded, writing in the order before walking off. Hoshi took her phone out as she looked at the screen as the table fell under awkward silence. Amos coughed as he decidedly broke the ice.

"So... How long have ya'll lived in this town?"

"Pretty much our whole lives." Greggory said cheerfully.

"Oh. Sounds nice." Amos said optimistically, Beatrice snorted as she reached into her pocket, producing a cigarette before lighting it. Amos turned his gaze away as he looked at Margaret. "And... Uh, what about you Mae? Gregg said that you were returning from college?"

"Yeah..." The cat said before her head drooped down.

"And why's that?"

The question didn't come from him, instead it came from the crocodile as Beatrice as she blew a puff of smoke.

Mae seemed to pause at the question, "Well... Because, uh-"

"Aw check it! The food's here!" Greggory said as the waitress set down the pizza and pierogis. Vladyslav seemed equally excited as the Ukrainian looked down on the platter.

Hoshi looked up from her phone, "Wow, that was quick."

"That's probably because we cooked it before hand." The waitress simply said before walking off.

"Mmmm..." Angus looked at the pizza as the bears mouth watered, Greggory turned his head to Margaret.

"Hell yeah! Did you miss pizza Mae?!"

Margaret looked at the food before looking back up, "They have pizza at school."

"Oh cool." Greggory said before reaching for a slice, as did Angus and Beatrice. Amos turned his head to see Hoshi experimentally pick up a pierogi whilst Vladyslav consumed one on the spot. Amos took up one of the European dumplings before biting into it, the taste of potato filling and dough being prominent in his maw. The taste was... Okay.

The alligator turned his head, "So... How's the pizza?"

"Not very good." Angus admitted as he took a bite out of his. Beatrice grunted in agreement, glancing at Amos.

"It's pretty horrible... For your information."

The last statement sounded more condescending than informal as Amos noted before Greggory spoke up, "Dudes, haven't you heard of the pizza scale?"

"The pizza scale?" Hoshi asked as she bit into a pierogi. "What the hell is that?"

Greggory paused before he used his hands to gesture the slice he was holding, "There's a scale of pizza. On one end there's the worst pizza, but like everything right above that is still really good."

"Amen to that." Amos said casually as he reached for another pierogi, earning a laugh from Gregg as the fox placed a crust back onto the plate.

The alligator paused, looking at the unfinished crust as he stared at it. Unwanted memories began to surface as his breath began to hitch, his eyes now unfocused. No one seemed to notice.

Except for one. Beatrice briefly glanced at him again, this time noticing a change in his expression as she raised a brow. No longer was it the optimistic alligator from before, now it looked as if he was someone else completely.

Amos immediately stood up from his seat, "I-I need to use the bathroom..."

"It's just down the hall-" Angus didn't finish as the alligator left in a hurry.

"Gee, guess he really had to go." Margaret commented.

Beatrice paused before she contemplated, wondering what exactly did she see in him? Before his face held a positive look, but a few seconds ago he looked downright drained, as if he had remembered particularly unpleasant.

Her curiosity was now admittedly piqued as she muttered under her breath.

"What the hell is your deal?"

 **Washroom**

He stood next to the sink as he looked down at the sink, his reptilian fingers idly tapping against the smooth white marble. It was a quirk he developed when he was young, and it stuck to him when he was older. He sighed, attempting to think about the day ahead of him.

But it was no use, his locked memories always finding way's to crawl out of the dark hole's of his head.

His blinked again, before images flashed.

 **New Orleans**

"-Now don't eat it too fast. You're going to burn you're tongue." Amos said as he sat down on the booth. His little sister was 4 now, the small alligator picking up a piece before biting down on the slice.

"Owie-!" She yelped.

Amos rolled his eyes, "I told ya so. Now look what happened."

She hung her head down, "Sorry."

He shrugged before grinning, "Nothin' to say sorry about. Just be careful next time."

His sister nodded before carefully chewing on the slice. She gulped it down before slowly looking up, "Mmm... It's tasty!"

"That's pizza for you." Amos said, "This is your second time eating it y'know."

"I-It is?"

Amos chuckled, "Yeah, Dad used to sneak pieces when you didn't wanna eat."

She smiled before it slowly turned into a frown. "I wish daddy was still here."

The older alligator paused, "Yeah... I do too." He then smiled to brighten the mood. "But we still have mom to watch over us."

"Mommy act's funny..."

Amos froze at that statement. "What do you mean by that?"

His sister squinted her eyes as she went deep into thought, "She likes looking at the windows a lot."

"I-" Amos paused, "She's just... Stressed."

"Stressed?" His sister asked.

"Yeah. Mom's just been through a lot... Just give her time."

His sister tilted her head, "But she's been acting funny for so long. Mommy even said she that bad people were lying about daddy being gone."

He shook his head, "Just don't think about it Sis. Everything will be fine... She'll recover."

" _Even though it's taken her two years._ "

Amos sighed as his inner voice spoke up, "So, are you ready to go?"

She nodded, climbing off the seat. Amos stood up as well, however not before noticing something. A piece of leftover pizza crust.

"Hey, ya didn't eat the rest of your slice."

His sister looked back before she shook her head,

"I don't like it. It's too bready..."

"Bready? That makes no sense Sis."

"Sorry..." She murmured. Amos's expression softened.

"Well whatever, it's just crust. Nobody's forcing ya. Just try and eat it next time."

 **Washroom**

He breathed a sigh as he blinked, snapping back to reality as his body felt weakened. He felt a huge head ache already coming along.

"Ah shit..." Amos muttered as he closed his eyes before reopening them. He was having difficulty concentrating, as his reflection on the mirror became a blur before finally reforming, showing himself as he stared back. That was an intense episode.

Amos quickly got his breathing under control as he straightened himself. He couldn't let others see him like this, he needed to be positive. It was his only coping mechanism.

Yet the lingering feeling of dread was still felt beneath his scales, his memories were beginning catch up to him.

Keep it inside, don't let your mental scars show.

" _Even if you have a big one that everyone can already see. Right over your fucking eye._ "

He cringed at his inner voice before turning around, opening the door and leaving the bathroom.

 **Clik Clak Diner**

It seemed as if the pizza and pierogi's had almost been finished by the time Amos had gotten back. He made sure to put on a smile to show that everything was fine, walking between his two band mates as they bit into a pierogi.

Luckily, nobody gave acknowledgement to his presence as he sighed in relief. However just as he began to sit down, he had noticed Beatrice glancing at him.

He expected her to be regarding him with a cynical look as she always did, but this time it was different, her intelligent blue eyes seemed to analyze him. He looked back at her as the two of them stared at each other. She then turned her head away, casually dismissing him.

Amos tilted his maw before he heard Margaret speak.

"So when are we gonna play out?" The cat asked.

Beatrice snorted, "Mae. We don't play out."

Margaret seemed deflated, "Oh."

"We have jobs, Mae." The crocodile said with her usual cynicism.

Angus nodded as the bear spoke up, "I work at the Video Outpost 'Too'!"

"Video Outpost 'Too'? So where's the first one?" Hoshi asked.

"Er, no. That's just how it's named." The bear admitted embarrassingly. There was a pause as Beatrice blew a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

The crocodile sighed, "I'm at the Ol' Pickaxe."

"I thought you were going to school?" Margaret questioned as she tilted her head.

"Heh." Beatrice chuckled harshly, "Yeah, well. Life happens."

Amos took notice to the tone of her voice, already it sounded as if she was spiteful. Yet at the same time she retained her calm and bored exterior. He realized there was more to her then what met the eye.

"I'M LORD OF THE SNACK FALCONS!" Greggory yelled as he flailed his arm against the table. Everybody looked at the fox as there was a long pause before Margaret spoke.

"Where's Casey?"

Her friends paused as Amos and his band tilted their heads.

Amos felt the need to ask. "Who's Casey? 'Nother friend of yours?"

"Uh, yeah..." Greggory said awkwardly before turning his head to Mae, "I guess you wouldn't know, huh? Casey's gone."

"Gone? Gone how?" Margaret asked.

"Hopped a train I bet." The fox theorized.

"Oh wow. He always talked about doing that."

By the sound of things, Casey sounded like a close friend to Amos. The alligator made sure to listen to every detail as Greggory responded to Margaret's question.

"Yeah... One day he was just gone."

Angus added to Gregorry's statement, "Made a clean break. Hasn't emailed or anything."

"Sounds like he dropped off the face of the earth." Hoshi summarized, Vladyslav nodding in agreement.

Margaret sighed as she looked down, "Well, good for him I guess."

Greggory nodded, "His parents put up missing person posters... But everyone knew what happened."

"Geez. Casey. I... Huh." Margaret sputtered as she attempted to comprehend the changes.

There was a pause as Amos decided to add his own input. "Well, I'm sure your friend must be happy now... He probably wanted a reset on his life."

Beatrice turned her head to him, "And how would you know?"

Amos sighed, looking into her eyes. "Because isn't that what everyone wants to some degree? A way to fix or leave behind your mistakes?"

She paused at his words before blinking, her features now mired with a hint of confusion as she stared at him before shaking her head. Amos had no time to ponder at her expression as Beatrice spoke again, this time her question directed towards her childhood friend.

"What exactly do you do Mae?"

Margaret paused, "I was in college?"

"And why exactly are you not still there?"

Amos noticed the sound of resentment in her voice, giving her words an envious tone.

"Didn't work out." Margaret admitted as she looked down.

"Huh. Imagine that."

There was a long pause, Amos clearly not being the only one to sense the tension as everyone else was dragged in by the silence.

Angus finally decided to break the ice. "Well! We better get home, dude."

Greggory smiled, "Oh yeah, Angus got a date with Sword People Online."

"Aw Lucky." Mae said.

Hoshi looked up from her screen, "You play Sword People Online? Wasn't there some huge update for it?"

The bear nodded, "Yeah, they added Muskets and Pistols...-"

 **Later**

Amos now stood outside as the cold autumn air brushed against his scales. His sharp teeth chattering slightly as his maw quivered, he was definitely still not suited for the cold after growing up in the south. He sported a glum expression for a split second before looking upwards, noticing a few children playing with a mound of leaves.

The sight bought a warm smile to his face, he sometimes wished he was a kid again, to be carefree and happy.

Too bad it ended way too early for him.

He sighed as he stirred in his jacket before spotting something before the door opened behind him.

It was Beatrice.

He blinked as he glanced at her, the crocodile walking to the other side of the railing as she casually dropped her cigarette before stomping on it with her black boots, sporting a bored expression on her face.

However to Amos, she seemed so... Unique, her blue scales refracting the sunlight off of her as she looked onward, as if it was something straight out of a painting. He looked away briefly.

" _She's like a diamond... A diamond in the rough._ " He thought as he gently blinked before he heard her speak.

"Why are you even out here?"

He stopped as he turned his head, her uninterested face peering at his as he looked back. A second passed before he spoke, "Eh, thought I'd get some fresh air. Look at the view..." He smiled, "Possum Springs is a nice place."

She rolled her eyes, "Trust me. It'll get boring. Just like it has for everyone living here."

"That may be so..." Amos looked on, "But sometimes... It's good to just sit still and appreciate something for what it is. Not for what it could be."

Beatrice blinked as she looked at him, her features unreadable as the two of them looked at each other. She then looked away, shaking her head as she peered down the sidewalk. Amos paused, he felt as if he was getting somewhere with her only for Beatrice to shut herself away from him. He opened his maw for a split second only for the words to die on his tongue.

What exactly could he say now?

He was broken from his thoughts as the door to the diner opened. Vladyslav and Hoshi came out first as Beatrice's friends followed after, Margaret standing at the top of the stairs as the cat looked at her friends.

"It's really great to be back."

Greggory smiled, "Dude we can hang out every day!"

Angus nodded before Hoshi said something, the stork pointing at something.

"Uh guys... What's that on the sidewalk?"

All of them tilted their heads before looking to the side. The sight petrifying them all as they stared at it with wide eyes.

On the sidewalk, laid an arm.

* * *

 **There, all done. Took longer then I thought but it should be good. We get a slight look into Amos's past... Which will get much more depressing in the later chapters once more gets revealed.**

 **And as for songs... Here's the names for each underlined reference.**

Come a lil' Close \- Come A Little Bit Closer, by Jay & the Americans

Guitar Man \- Piano Man, by Billy Joel

Light Side of the Sun \- Dark Side of the Moon, Album by Pink Floyd

Town \- Time by Pink Floyd

 **Give these songs a listen if you want to hear what they sound like. Most songs later in the story will mostly be Pink Floyd, so I also encourage you to listen to them as well.**

 **P.S.**

 **To answer Traindude55. I was literally thinking that when I wrote that line...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellis and Keith belong to Left 4 Dead 2. You're probably wondering why I'm even saying this. But you'll see.**

* * *

 **Possum Springs**

There was a lot of things Amos had seen while travelling the states. From a bunch of veterans having a joy ride in a tank to a billboard advertising free real estate specifically tailored to someone named 'Jim Boonie'.

However this just took the cake. A bunch of young adult's standing around a dismembered arm as Margaret poked with a stick.

Hoshi and Vladyslav stood next to him, their expressions equally confused.

"як дивно... How strange."

"I agree with ya Vlad. This is just... Somethin' else." Amos said with wide eyes.

"It's kinda disturbing if you think about it. I mean, isn't this now a crime scene?" Hoshi asked.

Angus looked up from the arm, "Exactly what I was thinking... This is like tampering with evidence Mae."

Beatrice merely sighed as she looked down at the limb. "Ugh. Am I going to have to start worrying about getting dismembered on my way home?"

"Shh. I wanna watch this." Greggory said.

The crocodile narrowed her eyes, "You don't need your ears to watch."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fox gestured for silence as Beatrice merely crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Amos took the opportunity to walk up next to the group as the alligator peered down at the arm, it felt incredibly unreal to look at such a thing up close. There wasn't even any blood either, almost making it look like a prop from the distance.

"Jesus Christ..." Amos muttered, "How long has this been here?"

Margaret shrugged as she continued to poke it, applying pressure on the sleeve as the stick slowly unveiled the piece of clothing. A small black tattoo revealed itself as the cat spoke up, "Woah. What's that?"

"Some kind of mark." Greggory examined.

"What?" Mae asked.

Beatrice looked closely, "Is that a tattoo?"

"That's a tattoo." Angus confirmed. Hoshi and Vladyslav now walked up alongside Amos as his two band mates stared down at the arm, with Hoshi casually sneaking a picture before putting her phone away.

"What is it?" Margaret thought out loud.

"I think you just sleuthed out a clue, dude."

Amos kept staring at the mark, a cold feeling gnawing at his scales. It felt as if they looking at something that they weren't meant to see. A secret gang tag? A cult tattoo? The possibilities were endless.

Beatrice on the other hand merely grunted as she shook her head, clearly annoyed "Oh for Eff's sake you two."

Angus turned his head away before noticing a police car pull up, "Here come the cops."

Everybody paused as they looked up from the arm, an authoritative voice shouting out.

"Now what's going on here!?"

Greggory shriveled up, "Uh oh!"

Amos inspected the officer, noticing a distinct similarity between Margaret and the cop. His suspicions were soon confirmed as the cat spoke up, "Hey Aunt Molly! We found an arm!"

Amos almost chocked from the casual introduction, but even so the police woman was Margaret's Aunt. Who knew?

"Alright Mae, put the stick down and step away from the arm."

Mae put her hands in front, "Alright alright! Don't taser me or anything."

"No promises." Molly said as she crossed her arms.

Greggory shrugged, "Oh well I think it's time for Angus and I to get home. See you tomorrow Mae!" The fox turned his head to Amos, "And it was great hanging with you guys! Super awesome!"

"Pleasure's all ours Gregg." Amos said with a smile, his two band mates nodding.

"Oh wait, I just realized! Now that we're all here, we should all add each other on chattrbox!"

Amos paused as he smiled, taking out his cheap touch phone, Hoshi already ready to input as the stork continued to stare down at her phone.

"Sure thing, ya'll think you can tell me your profiles?"

Angus spoke, "Mine is Angus25, the A is capital."

The alligator nodded as he inputted the profile, noticing a picture of a drawn constellation. He quickly added him before turning his head to Margaret.

"What about yours Mae?"

The cat paused before she spoke, "crimes. No space or caps..."

"Got it." He said as she inputted Margaret's online ID.

The alligator up to Beatrice, the crocodile giving him a disinterested glance. "And uh, your's Beatrice?"

She paused, rolling her eyes. " _Danse du cercueil_."

Amos chuckled, a smile on his maw. "Dance of the coffin?"

Beatrice paused as she looked at him, her eyes hinting a show of disbelief. "You know French...?"

"Yep, it's an important language down in Louisiana." He said with a grin.

The crocodile blinked, feeling absolutely dumbfounded. She continued to stare before a cough was heard. Everyone turning their heads to the officer. "Alright, I don't want any of you walking home alone tonight. Buddy system. Something bad's going on."

The alligator paused as he heard the officer's serious tone, a reminder of the issue at hand. Beatrice got over her shock before shrugging, "I can drive Mae home, officer."

"Thank you, Bea." Molly said, Margaret seemed happy as well.

"Yeah thanks, Bea! Let's roll!"

The cat walked down the sidewalk as the crocodile sighed, turning away. However not before looking back one last time as Amos returned the gesture, the two reptiles pausing before Beatrice went on her way, her tail lazily following behind her.

Amos stood there for a second before Hoshi shook him from his stupor.

"We should probably get going Amos, the suns starting to go down."

"Wha- Already?" Amos asked.

"Uh, duh. It's autumn, shorter day longer nights? Remember?"

The alligator scratched his scales in embarrassment, "Ah, right. Let's go get the van."

His two band mates nodded as they walked across the street, his thoughts deeply troubled by the whole arm affair. He dismissed his thoughts as he opened the door to the van, igniting the engine as his two friends got inside.

He then drove forward, the van lurching up the hill.

 **Santello Apartment**

Beatrice got back into the apartment she slammed the door angrily behind her. The resulting conversation she had with Margaret whilst driving her back had really gotten her angry, angry to the point that she dropped off her former child hood friend a few blocks away from the destination.

Her father was sleeping, mumbling to himself on the couch as Beatrice passed him, going into her room as she dropped down onto her bed. Looking up to the ceiling as she put a hand to her temple.

Just another day in her shitty life.

" _You were acting like a piece of shit too y'know..._ "

She hissed at her inner monologue as she closed her eyes, turning herself to the side as her arm hanged off the bed. The crocodile paused before she sighed, gently fidgeting with the floor boards.

There was truth to that statement, she had ditched Margaret for not knowing any better, and she was unwilling to get along with Amos due to a small grudge she held.

Beatrice didn't know what to say or think. All of her expectations on his one singular character had been thrown right out the window in an embarrassing fashion for her. She had underestimated him, looked down on him only for him to take her completely by surprise.

And his particularly optimistic attitude was almost infectious at times...

Yet she had remembered that face he had sported when he went to the washroom. The face of regret and guilt that caught her completely off guard.

"What the hell are you hiding Amos..." She muttered to herself.

The crocodile paused before her eyelids felt heavy.

She would have to come up with her own theories tomorrow, right now she needed some sleep.

 **New Orleans Outskirts**

"Right now Amos, don't put too much pressure on that their finger of yers. Play it smooth boy."

Amos nodded as he listened to his uncle, the mechanic teaching the alligator how to strum as he sat down on the truck. Joseph Herbert was their uncle on the mothers side of Amos's family, he owned a mechanic shop next to the swamp that was for both boats and trucks. The older alligator wore a red cap and a jacket advertising a beer company as a black stubble was on the end of his maw.

The young alligator strummed the guitar again before the sound came out better, Amos smiling as Joseph gave a thumbs up. "There ya go! Pretty soon you're gonna be a pro!"

His sister ran up from behind the car shop as she held a little barbie doll. She was six at this time, now in kindergarten as the young alligator giggled to herself, tugging at Joseph's sleeve.

"Tell us another one uncle Joe!"

"Another one of what Lil' _Fille_?" Joseph asked Amos's sister, using the nickname he had given her.

"Y'know! About Ellis and Keith!"

"Aw, those two? Alright then. Get yerself seated and I'll tell ya."

Amos stopped his strumming as he rested his hands on Joseph guitar, listening alongside his sister. Joseph sat down next to the truck, pulling out a can of beer from the back as he cracked it open. He took a slow and long sip before he looked back down, smiling.

"One time... Ellis and Keith fought a Lion with their bare hands."

Amos's eyes widened as his sister giggled out, "No way."

"Yes way! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Joseph looked up as if he was remembering a fond memory, "We was at the Atlanta zoo that day, a tiny bit drunk as I saw a few people runnin' the opposite direction. 'Course we didn't know what they were running from at the time so we went to check it out." The older alligator paused, "Turns out one of them Beasties had somehow climbed out of it's enclosure. I still had my rational senses at the time, so I quickly saw the danger and ran like a bat outta hell... But Ellis and Keith... They was haven none of that."

Amos's sister put her hands to her mouth as she attempted to suppress her surprise. Her childlike fascination gleaming her eyes as she listened on alongside her brother.

"Keith ran and straight up tackled the damn thing while Ellis gave it the classic one two!" Joseph said as he punched the air with his fists, "But I guess they got too carried away... 'Cause the zookeeper's came and tranquilized both the lion... And Ellis n' Keith!"

His sister immediately burst out into laughter as she balled over, attempting to stay still as the story concluded.

Joseph chuckled as he took another sip, "And that's how they both got called the Lion Tamers of Georgia... And for good reason."

Amos smiled as he looked at his uncle before looking at his sister. Every time they went to their uncles shop, it was always a fun time. Especially when his friends came over after catches fishes and crawdads from the nearby swamps, often leading to a cook out. However this particular day was rather calm as Joseph taught the two of them how to play an instrument, with Amos being taught the guitar whilst his sister was given a banjo to learn.

"But anyways... Lil' _Fille_ , how's the banjo workin' out?" Joseph asked as he took another chug from his can.

Amos's sister looked down in embarrassment, "Not very good... The strings make my fingers hurt."

"Ah, it happens. Just look at mine." Their uncle said as he held up his scratched looking hands, "See? That right there is years of rough work and hard practice. Trust uncle Joe, you'll do better compared to me."

His sister nodded at uncle Joseph's words. Amos was about to ask his uncle something until the phone attached to the wall rang, Joseph turned his head before standing up from the truck.

"Now you two kids just sit tight, I'll be right back."

They both nodded as their uncle went into the back room, picking up the phone as the two kids listened carefully.

"Ah, Marianne. I'm surprised ya called today. Whattya need Sis... Yeah they're here with me." There was a pause as their uncle seemed confused, "Take them back... Right now? Is there something-... H-hey woah now! Take it easy Marianne, I'm not-..."

The sound of an angered voice was heard behind the phone as Amos and his sister looked at each other with an unsure glance. This was not good.

"But Marianne please! You're not making any sens-!" Joseph blinked as the phone ran dead, "... She hung up on me..." He held the wired cored away before putting the receiver back, slowly sighing to himself.

Amos paused as his sister looked up at their uncle as he turned around, giving a reassuring smile.

"Your mother wants ya both back. It's nothing too serious. I just gotta drive ya." Joseph said as he attempted to downplay the incident, yet it was too late. Amos and his sister held an almost fearful look on their faces.

Joseph's smile slowly died before he sighed, taking his cap off as he held it in his hands. "The two of you are way too smart for yer own good... I can't convince you and say that everything's fine."

Amos looked at his sister, a scared expression on her face before he looked back at his uncle. "W-What did she say?"

Their uncle paused, "She-... She doesn't want you two at the workshop anymore."

The news hit the two kids like a truck, with Amos's sister speaking out first.

"But I wanna stay here uncle Joe! It's so fun and- and- your stories about Ellis and Keith are really funny! And I-I... Just don't... Understand why mom wants to-..." His sister began to tear up as Amos hung his head low. Joseph dropped his cap as he came up to Amos's sister, hugging her closely.

"... Lil' _Fille_... I know it's hard for ya to understand what's going on... I really do. But ya gotta know that all good things gotta come to an end..." Joseph looked into her teary eyes. "It's important that ya remember and cherish 'em."

His sister paused as she whiped away her tears, slowly nodding as she sniffed. Joseph turned his gaze to Amos, almost as if he knew something the young kids didn't.

"And Amos..." The young alligator slowly lifted his head as he looked up at his uncle. "You're a good kid too... Lil' _Fille_ is gonna look up to you so you gotta be the big brother she needs."

Amos scratched the back of his head, "I don't know if I can uncle Joe..."

"Now listen here Amos. Life's a piece of shit when you look at it... But that's the beauty of it all. It's a depressing play that's tailored to an audience full of assholes. So just-" Joseph slowly gave a small smile, "-show a smile, keep 'em laughing. Sure it ain't gonna fix everything, but there's no point of actin' down when life gives you a red flag. So look on the bright side, 'cause your gonna need to most of the time."

Amos paused before he slowly nodded, the advice giving him confidence as he swore to himself that day.

That he would try to keep himself positive, no matter what.

And then a giant slam was heard, waking Amos up from his dream.

 **Hill-Way House, Amos's Room**

Amos's eyes immediately opened as he rose up from his pillows, Hoshi was heard yelling in the hallway. The alligator immediately arose from his bed as he landed on the floor, quickly opening the doorway.

"-How in the hell did you even accomplish that?! You would have had to do a running kick or something like that! Just how!?" The stork turned her head to Amos who was just coming out of the doorway.

"What's going on?" Amos asked, Hoshi closed her eyes before pointing down the hallway.

He saw Vladyslav, the Ukrainian showing off an embarrassing grin as the door to his room had been completely knocked over. The smooth white wood lying flat on the floor as it's hinges appeared to be broken.

"вибачте... Sorry." The Ukrainian simply said.

Amos stared, dumbfounded before he shrugged. "Welp, guess we'll have to fix that."

Hoshi seemed annoyed, "With what? We don't even have the tools for it!"

"The town does." Amos said optimistically, "I'll just go buy a hammer and some nails. Nothing a bit of work can't fix."

The stork paused before yawning, "Fine. But I gotta get some sleep."

"Got it." The alligator said as he smiled, "You stay here Vlad, I'll be back soon."

Vladyslav paused, before reaching into his pocket as he produced a few bills. "Take."

"Ah, it ain't no trouble Vlad. Keep your money, that doorway needed a repair anyways."

The lynx slowly nodded, an embarrassed look on his face as he slowly walked back into his room. Amos picked up his jacket and pants, casually sliding them on as he turned his head to the front of the house.

"Right, time to get a move on."

 **Possum Springs**

Amos got out of the vehicle as he walked on the sidewalk, the cold air brushing against his scales once more as he shivered lightly. The wind had definitely picked up today, that much was obvious.

He had parked the van next to the tunnel, close to the overhead church as he walked to the old memorial, a familiar girl sitting down on one of the stone benches.

"Hey Lori!" Amos waved.

The teenage mouse's ears perked up as she turned her head to him, waving back. "Yo!"

He walked up next to her bench, crossing his arms on his chest. "What are ya up to?"

Lori shrugged, "Nothin' much. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Horror movies?" Amos asked as he grinned.

She nodded, turning her head toward him. "Yeah..."

Amos nodded before he turned his head, "I'm gonna have to leave you to your own thing."

The mouse perked up, "Where are you heading to?"

"The Ol'Pickaxe. Gotta buy some nails and a hammer."

"Oh..." Lori said as she looked down.

"Something wrong?" Amos asked.

"Nah, I was kinda just thinking about that." Lori said put a hand to her snout, "You know how they always use knives in slasher films? Why not a hammer? That's like 10 times more gruesome and probably more easier for a murderer to get a hold of."

Amos shrugged, a smile growing on his maw. "Well that's certainly meta defining."

"Sure is. And imagine the protagonist using a nail gun to fight the killer, that would be pretty cool and poetic." Lori admitted, "I should tell my dad about that."

The alligator chuckled.

"Well you do you. See ya kid."

 **Ol'Pickaxe**

Beatrice sighed, her elbows resting on the counter as she rested her head. She had just opened the place, Creek was due to arrive soon, she already felt a headache coming up. Not only would she have to constantly reject his advancements, but also manage the shop.

"... God damn it..." Beatrice said as she closed her eyes, she could really use a cigarette.

The doors opened, she turned her head expecting to see the perverted rat.

However to both her relief and dismay, it wasn't Creek. Instead, a familiar alligator walked through the doorway.

"Hey Beatrice." Amos said with a smile as he walked in. "It was great hanging out with you and your friends yesterday."

She blinked, staring blankly at him before she got over her senses. "What are you doing here?"

Amos chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I need a hammer and some nails. Vlad accidentally kicked down the door to his room."

Beatrice paused before she looked away, "Fine. I'll see what I've-"

She was interupted as the glass door opened again, this time a rat wearing an employee outfit came in. "Why hello Bea, good to see you behind the counter."

"Creek... Only my friends call me Bea." Beatrice muttered. Amos turned his head, his face silent. Automatically the rat rubbed him the wrong way, it was a sense he had developed ever since his incident. The rat merely chuckled as he put an elbow on the counter

"Aww, but I can be your friend... If you let me." Creek said as he leaned forward. Amos briefly glanced at the mammals hands before he saw something glint in the store light.

A wedding ring was around the rat's finger.

Amos looked away casually, yet inside he was seething. Not only was this rat a pervert, but he was a married mammal too.

" _Son of a bitch..._ " Amos simply thought as he watched Beatrice leave to the back room.

Creek turned his head to Amos, the rat smiling innocently. "Ah, woman. Always playing hard to get."

Amos turned his head to him, wondering what his uncle would do in this situation. And then an idea came to his head.

"Suppose..." Amos said as he shrugged before narrowing his gaze to the mammal's finger, "Nice ring. You a married man?"

Immediately the rat seemed uncomfy, giving Amos an indication that he was touching the right subject. "Er, y-yeah. Indeed I am."

"Oh. That's a surprise." Amos said, his face amused. "Y'know, I knew a rodent who looked a bit like you... Quite a charmer too..." The alligators face then turned into a intimidating facade, the scar now a sinister display. "But he got arrested. Last time I heard of him, his body was being taken out of prison and into a cemetery."

Creek immediately seemed disturbed if not pissing himself at this point. He already knew the mammal's character, and Amos played him like a fiddle as Creek now awkwardly looked forward. Beatrice came back with the hammer and a box of nails before the rat spoke up.

"I-I gotta go to the t-truck. I think someone needed a furnace fixed." Creek said before he left in a hurry. Amos placing a elbow on the counter as he watched the mammal leave, suppressing a chuckle. Creek wouldn't tell anyone either, lest he wanted to expose his perverted tendencies.

Beatrice paused, placing the nails on the counter as she looked at Creek leave before turning her head to Amos.

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

Amos chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about. How much'll that be?"

"...50 dollars."

The alligator nodded, reaching into his wallet as he produced a bill before placing it on the counter. "There ya go. I'll see ya next time Beatrice."

She paused before her maw spoke up, "Wait."

Amos paused, turning his head as his long scar could be seen. Beatrice looked back at him, already cursing herself mentally for the action before sighing.

"I don't know how you did it... Getting Creek off my back... He's a real-"

"Creep?" Amos said with a grin.

Beatrice nodded. "Yeah. Something along those lines." Before her stare intensified, "But that doesn't mean I owe you or anything... Got it?"

The two looked at each other before Amos smiled warmly, "Sure. Have a nice day Beatrice."

He then walked out the door, the cold wind blowing in as his alligator tail lazily followed. Beatrice stood there, still sporting a glare before she shivered lightly, her maw felt warm.

She quickly realized that she was slightly blushing, a blue tinge appearing on her scales as her eyes widened in surprise.

"... What the hel-"

 **Hill-Way House Backyard**

Hoshi sat down on the outside patio, a bored expression on her face as she browsed her phone. The signal was acting wonky moments before, so she had resorted to finding a better place to access the house wifi.

Apparently the backyard was where it was the strongest. She supposed the internet legend was true, wifi really did work in strange ways.

Currently she was updating the band profile on _Facenote._ They had 50,000 people following, not a bad number for a small time band. She finished posting before randomly browsing her phone.

Her thoughts then began to accumulate of her family back in Japan.

She went to her oldest Sister's profile, opening a text box as she paused before closing it. She hadn't talked to her family in months, and it wasn't even due to any form of hate or anger.

Hoshi was simply too shy or insecure to do so.

She sighed, putting her phone away as she looked up, watching the leaves rustle in the trees. She then looked back down to see a gray furred possum looking up at her from the grass.

The stork flinched back, her eyes wide as she stared at the small creature. Her first instinct was to spot out any signs of foaming. To her relief, the possum seemed clear... Yet even then, it blankly stared up at her as the bird stared back down at it. She experimentally brushed a hand above it, gesturing it to shoo.

It simply just sat there.

She would've continued to stare out it before the sound of someone from the other side of the fence came calling.

"Rabies?! Where are you boy?"

A green bird peaked out from the top of the fence, wearing a cap and a black nylon jacket.

"Oh, there you are." He then noticed Hoshi staring at him, the stork running her eyes between the two like out of a comedy sketch.

Hoshi looked at him, her eyes wide. "Rabies...? Legit now... Does this possum have rabies?"

"Hmm?" The bird tilted his head before shaking it, "Oh that? That's just his name."

"... Thank God." Hoshi said with a sigh of relief as she watched the possum leave before looking back at the bird, "Now who the hell are you? And why did you let your... Pet... Into the backyard?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." The bird said as he scratched the back of his hat, "I take Rabies for walks here because it's abandoned. I guess not anymore." The birds features then brightened, "Hey, I just realized. That makes us neighbors now."

"Neighbors?" Hoshi asked, "There's no house anywhere near here."

"Uh, yeah there is." The bird turned his head before pointing, "I live on that hill over there."

Hoshi tilted her head, "That's literally 2 miles away away."

"Then I guess we both are the best available neighbors too each other huh?"

The stork looked at him as her brows furrowed, holding her hand out in order to gesture a 'what?'. The green bird merely shrugged, "Well anyways. What's your name neighbor?"

She paused, debating whether or not to tell before summarizing that the other bird looked friendly enough.

"Hoshi."

"Hoshi? Is that Japanese or something?" The green bird asked in curiosity.

The stork replied, "Yeah... It is."

"Oh cool. My name is Jeremy but no one calls me that, so just call me Germ."

Hoshi paused, giving him another funny look. "Germ? Seriously?"

"Yep, or you can call me..." He paused to add dramatic effect, "Germ Warfare."

She looked at him before she rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna guess it's because your feathers are the color of throw up?"

Jeremy pointed his two hands, his fingers in the shape of a gun as he gave a click with his beak, "You know it Noodle."

"Noodle?"

"Your new name, I hope you like it."

Hoshi gave him the evil eye, "Now wait just a second, you can't just-"

"I just did, see ya Noodle!" Jeremy said as he turned around, leaving the fence Rabies following after him. Hoshi watched him leave, fuming through the nostrils of her beak as she turned around, sitting back down onto the chair.

"バカな人達..." Hoshi simply said.

 **Vladyslav's Room**

As soon as Amos had arrived back with the tools, the three had immediately set out to reparing the door. Loud hammering now prevalent throughout the household. Amos stood on a stool as Vladyslav held the door with his paws.

Hoishi on the other hand helped hold the nails as she handed a few to the alligator.

Amos hammered the last nail, wiping the sweat from his scaly brow. "Good as new." The alligator said with a smile as he climbed back down on the stool.

The stork shrugged as she put the nail box on a nearby table, browsing her phone. Vladyslav on the other hand, looked a bit urgent as he turned his head to the doorway.

"Bathroom..."

And then he was gone from the room, Amos and Hoishi watching. The alligator chuckled, "Man's gotta go I guess."

"Yeah..." Hoishi simply agreed as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. Amos went to go pick up the box of nails before pausing, a photo sticking out of the drawer beneath the table.

"Say, what's this?" Amos said as picked it up, looking closely before his eyes widened.

It had to be an entire orchestra team on it. Complete with violinists, flutes, and even a harp as the animals stood on stage for a photo, smiling for a camera. The picture looked a bit dated, the date 2002 on the side. However what was most surprising was the fact that Vladyslav was in it, the Lynx standing next to a gigantic Double Bass.

"Woah..." Amos said, Hoishi looked up from her phone.

"What?"

"Come have a look." Amos said as he showed her the photo, the stork blinked as she looked at it before her beak dropped.

"Oh my god. Is that Vlad? He was in an Orchestra?!" Hoshi said as she looked at the picture, "Wonder which one it wa-"

"Ukrainian Philharmonic." Vladyslav voice was heard from behind them. Amos and Hoishi turned their head as the Lynx walked up to them, holding his hand out. "Can you please give back?"

Amos nodded, placing the photo in the Lynx's paw. "Right, sorry Vlad. I should've not have digged through your stuff."

Vladyslav merely shook his head, "No, is not your fault. I did not hide well enough." The Lynx brushed his paw over the faded photo, "Half of them are dead now."

Hoishi was the first to speak up, "Holy shit... Seriously?"

The Lynx nodded slowly, "It was from accident. Roof collapsed. Me and few others survive, many others did not make it."

There was a long silence that followed before Vladyslav gave a small sigh, putting the picture back into the drawer. "But that is in past, I cannot change what happen. At least they are in better place now."

Amos paused as he looked at the Lynx. This was Vlad, the strange yet lovable Ukrainian that had been apart of the band for months.

It almost made him want to come out with his own secret only for his subconcious to grow cold at the thought.

Nobody could now. Nobody.

But at the same time, Vladyslav was clearly saddened.

So instead, he did what he did best, brighten up someone else's day. "... I bought some grocery's on the way here..."

Vladyslav looked up as Hoshi turned her head to him.

Amos smiled, "You guys want me to make some Gumbo?"

The Lynx immediately let out a great big smile, "Gumbo!? Чудовий!" Vladyslav said, the fully grown Lynx was barely able to contain his excitement as he left the room, whooping in joy.

Hoshi turned her head to him, her beak open in surprise. "How? Just how?"

"He loves the hell outta spicy food." Amos said with a chuckle as he went to the doorway, turning his maw to her, "You want me to cook some for you too? We'll hang out in the basement afterwards."

Hoshi paused before a smile grew on her beak, "Sure. I'm all game."

"You got it."

 **Basement**

It didn't take long for Amos to finish cooking, and it took merely a few minutes for them to eat it all before going to the basement. The bands equipment laying strewn about after bringing it back from the practice yesterday. Hoshi patted her keyboard and theremin as Vladyslav stood next to her, holding his bass guitar.

Amos on the other hand picked up his connected electric as he sat down, lying back.

"Y'know... While we're here. I've been thinkin' of writing a new album. What ya'll think?"

Hoshi looked up from her keyboard, "A new album? You have any idea for songs?"

"Not yet..." Amos admitted as he plucked a few strings.

He paused, before repeating the same set. Vladyslav added a low bass in the background as the alligator turned his head.

"Hey, that sounded pretty good. What was that? An e, B, and G?"

The Lynx nodded as they replayed the track, Hoishi now playing a high pitched sound using her theremin, adding to the basis of an intro. Amos stopped as he grabbed a piece of paper next to him and a pen, writing down a few scribbles.

Hoshi rested her arms on her keyboard, "Did we seriously just come up with something?"

Amos shrugged, "I dunno." He then smiled, "Hopefully. We should think of a name for the album first."

"Wish You Were Not Here." Vladyslav said.

Hoshi and Amos turned their heads to the Lynx, realizing he was suggesting a title. "... That actually sounds pretty nice." Hoshi thought out loud, "Screw it, I like that name. Let's make that our new album."

The alligator nodded, grabbing a pencil to write down the name before he felt his phone shake to indicate that a message had been sent. Amos reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Huh, Gregg messaged me on Chatterbox." Amos then scrolled down, looking closely at the text. "Says there's gonna be a party tomorrow night if any of us wanna join."

"A party?" Hoshi asked as she took out her own phone, noticing a new message. "What the hell? All I'm getting is him talking about Mae's laptop being full of porn? Like what?" The stork then paused, "Oh wait... That's their group chat..."

Vladyslav then laughed, Amos chuckling. "Ya'll up for it?"

Hoshi paused, "Where is it?"

"The State Park. He put the address as well."

"... Sure I guess, not like we have anything better to do tomorrow." Hoshi said as Amos turned his head to Vladyslav.

"What 'bout you Vlad?"

The Ukrianian smiled before nodding vigorously. Amos chuckled as he looked back at his phone.

"Alright then. Guess we're having a Night in the Woods." The alligator then picked up his guitar. "Until then, let's catch up on some practice."

Vladyslav and Hoishi agreed, he couldn't have said it any better.

 **Santello Residence**

The door to the apartment opened as Beatrice immediately walked past the living room, her father sat on the couch with his eyes closed, mumbling in his sleep. She didn't look his way, instead heading straight to her room before shutting the door behind her.

She fumbled with a cigarette before lighting it, sitting down on her bed as she stared at the wall.

Her thoughts were in chaos, the events of today playing out in Beatrice's head as she took a slow puff. Creek had acted surprisingly docile today after Amos visited, and in the moments she had to interact with the rodent, he hadn't tried any of his cringe worthy flirting.

Amos had somehow helped her, and she hated him for that. The feeling that she owed someone, or even worse by her standards, someone pitying her, set a deep sense of melancholy beneath her scales.

"Effing Alligator..." Beatrice mumbled to herself.

" _And you blushed... Effing hell. What's wrong with you?_ "

That was what she hated the absolute most. Instead of acting as she expected to act, a sensible adult, she instead felt like some embarrassed 15 year old school girl. She felt both naive and idiotic to say the least, it was completely unlike her.

And yet... Although she despised today, even then it felt welcomed in some strange way. The feeling of uncertainty was a change from her usually dour outlook on everything. She sighed, blowing another puff of smoke as she looked up at the ceiling.

She attempted to repaint the events of today in her head, but all that really stuck out was one thing.

Amos and his stupid optimism, the ugly scar running down his scales despite his handsome features, the warm smile on his maw that he gave to her, and lastly the fit physique he sported.

Beatrice paused, blinking once, before slowly lying down. Wide eyed as she stared up at the ceiling.

And for once, she had a question that she so desperately didn't want answered.

" _Am I blushing again?_ "

Sure enough, her maw felt warm.

* * *

 **DONE**

 **Next part is the party which I'm sure everyone is going to be interested to read.**

Wish You Were Not Here \- Wish You Were Here, Album by Pink Floyd


	4. Chapter 4

**Brady Household**

"Sis!" Amos yelled out as he looked around the back yard of the house, it was currently night out as the fireflies lazily illuminated the outside. "Sis!? Where in the hell did ya go?!"

"Up here!" A voice sounded off. The alligator turned his head upwards to the source, the younger alligator sitting on a branch of a willow oak as she held a book and a flashlight.

"Why aren't you inside? It's bed time."

His sister merely crossed her arms, "I ain't going to bed this early. I'm in third grade now."

Amos rolled his eyes, yet a smile grew on his maw as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, looking up at his sister.

"How's your banjo practice going?"

She shrugged, "It's okay. But right now, I'm trying to read."

"In the dark?" Amos asked. "You can hurt your eyes like that."

"That's why I have a flashlight." His sister said cheekily as she held up the tool, "And it's a picture book. I can't hurt my eyes like that."

"Fair enough..." Amos said before he looked up again, "Whattya reading anyways?"

"Mountain climbing." She said proudly.

"Mountain climbing? Why?" Amos asked.

"'Cause my teacher said that she went climbing on Everest, which is 8848 metres tall! And she even bought photos to the class to show us. It was great!" His sister said as she flipped through a page, "That's I wanna do when I grow up. Climb mountains."

"Welp, the world's your oyster Sis." Amos said as he looked at the tall grass and foggy marsh that surrounded the house.

He had remembered a story his father had told him, about how the swamps were somehow just as alive as the life that presided in them.

Amos had considered his father to be pretty superstitious at times. Even Amos's Aunt often joked about his father, being fearful of Bigfoot and even the Loch Ness monster when they were young.

He hadn't seen his Aunt in years. For a glaringly obvious reason...

"Sis, come on. It's getting late now." Amos said as he pushed himself off the tree trunk.

She sighed, closing the book. "Fiiiine." She then jumped off the branch, lightly landing on her two feet before catching up to her brother. Their house was a very short distance away.

Getting there wasn't going to be a problem. Arriving on the other hand, was going to be a challenge.

Their mother was sitting on the balcony.

"Sis... Stay next to me." Amos spoke softly. His sister nodded, staying close to his left as they both walked up the steps of the balcony. However their mother gave not even a slightest hint of their presence. The alligator merely stared forward, facing the woods with a blank look.

Amos made sure his sister got inside first before slowly turning his head back to his mother.

"Uh... There's a lot of mosquitoes out tonight-"

"Sean? Is that you?" The alligator asked as she turned her head to Amos, her eyes dull from the lack of sleep.

Amos cringed, mainly because Sean was his father's name.

"No Mom... I-It's your son."

"Oh..." She simply said before turning her head back, resting it on the outside chair.

Amos paused, before he sighed, going back into the house and closing the door behind him.

It had been this way for 4 years now.

 **Hill-Way House, Amos's Room**

Amos slowly awoke, his eyes opening softly as the morning sunlight draped itself on his bed. His blinked before arising, stretching his arms out before caressing his face to rub the sleepiness out.

Another dream, another memory.

He decided not to dwell on it, getting up from his bed before looking out at the window. It was another calm autumn day as the red leaves piled onto the backyard of the house.

All there was now was the day ahead of him. As it should be.

 **Possum Springs Hospital**

Beatrice sat down on the bench, giddily tapping her fingers against the orange chair as a few doctors and nurses passed by. She had been let out of school because the hospital called.

It felt like forever until a doctor came up, the deer seemed sympathetic as he looked down at her.

"Beatrice Santello?"

She looked up, "T-That's me."

"You're mother wishes to see you young miss. I'll take you to her."

The crocodile nodded, rising up from her seat as she hung her bag from her shoulder. They walked down to the end of the hall, passing a few rooms. Another crocodile stood outside the last room, a scaly hand covering his eyes as he gently sobbed.

It was her father.

She didn't say anything, instead staring wide eyed as the doctor opened the door, gesturing her to enter first. Beatrice walked inside, a long curtain obscuring her view of the bed as a heart rate monitor could be seen beside it.

"I will give you some time alone..." The deer said as he closed the door behind her.

The crocodile moved forward, slowly reaching the right side of the bed and peering past the open curtains.

"Beatrice...?" A weak voice spoke out before coughing.

"H-Hey Mom..."

The sickly crocodile laid on the bed, her scales dull and lifeless, her form unnaturally thin. Yet despite her condition, her mother smiled weakly.

"It's so... Good to see you... How was school...?"

Beatrice felt her maw quiver out of control, "I-It's going great Mom... They w-want me to be the valedictorian for graduation."

Mrs Santello smiled, holding her hand out and gently grasping her daughters hand. Beatrice could no longer hold the tears back, now gently sobbing as she looked down at her mother.

"There, there... It's okay... It's okay..." Her mother gently repeated as she used her other hand to wipe away the tears from her daughters face. "I'm so proud of you Beatrice... I couldn't have asked for anything better ..."

Beatrice shut her eyes as she shook her head. "B-But I-I just don't w-want you to go."

Her mother chuckled softly, "I will always be with you Beatrice..." Her mother then placed rested her hand on the side of Beatrice's face. "Just... promise me something..."

"A-Anything." Beatrice said as she held onto her mothers wrist.

"Be happy... There is so much in this world for you to experience and see... And when you do so, think of the good times and smile..."

Beatrice paused before holding her hand. "I-I promise Mom."

"That's my daughter..." Her mother said before coughing again, her breaths now labored as she slowly lied back down. Her dull eyes looking at the ceiling as if she was in a trance. "... I love you..." Her mother whispered, her words soft as her eyes slowly closed.

The world ceased to exist for Beatrice, she didn't hear the heart monitor flat line, or when the doctors rushed in to see what was going on.

Her mother was gone and so was her life from beyond that point.

 **Santello Residence, Beatrice's Room**

Beatrice woke up with a gasp, her eyes feeling watery as she felt tiny droplets of tears at the edge of her vision. That was absolutely awful.

She blinked them away, steadily pushing herself into a sitting position on her bed. It was morning now, and the sun was up. She must've woken up before the alarm activated which meant-

Loud beeping was heard.

"Eff..." Beatrice muttered as she stood up from bed, only in her underpants and shirt as she shut it off, silence taking reign again as the shutters of the outside window cut the morning sun into lines.

All there was now was the day ahead of her. As it should be.

 **Hill-Way House**

Dreams always troubled Amos, mainly because they were merely memories just waiting to be uncorked. So most of the time, he resorted his methods to get his mind off of it.

In this case, it was making pancakes. Already onto his 10th one.

The batter crackled on the pan as Amos flipped it, turning it over. Rustling was heard at the doorway as Hoshi walked in the kitchen, her feathers in frazzles as she yawned, Vladyslav beside her.

"Are those pancakes?"

"Damn right they are." Amos said, "Thought I'd cook ya'll breakfast."

The alligator did another flip, this time the pancake going a few inches off the pan before falling back down. Vladyslav looked fascinated as he held his hands in front of him, marveling at the cooking expertise.

Hoshi looked at Amos, "Well, thanks... But you don't have to flip them that high."

Amos showed off a toothy grin. "Just watch me."

He then turned away from the stove, lowering the pan before springing it up.

*Ping*

The pan broke off the handle, dropping to the floor as a loud crash was heard. Amos stared at it, the pancake batter now spreading itself on the kitchen as Hoshi looked back up.

Amos showed off an embarrassed smile, "Uh... Guess we're getting a new pan..."

Hoshi face palmed as Valdyslav laughed.

 **The Ol'Pickaxe**

"She's not gonna like that." Bill said as the light brown cat held his hands by the side.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "I don't care if she doesn't like it. It was her fault. Plain and simple. That is time extra. We charge for that."

"Alright then!" Bill begrudgingly said before he walked out of the store.

The crocodile paused before sighing, the recent dilemma of Mrs. Miranda locking a co-worker in the basement was automatically a cause of stress. Just another problem Beatrice had to deal with on her lonesome. It didn't help that the dream of her mothers death was still fresh in her mind.

" _And also... Him..._ "

She immediately ceased any thinking she had and went no further beyond that point. She didn't want to think about the alligator in the slightest, one because she found him annoying to figure out, and two... Because of something else she couldn't quite place her claws on.

The doors opened as Beatrice froze, almost expecting to see the southern alligator.

Instead it was Mae.

Beatrice almost breathed a sigh of relief before a strange guilt overcame her conscious, her thoughts resonating from that time that she had ditched her out of anger. Yet she had quickly gotten a hold of herself, showing off her neutral expression and bored mindset as the cat waved at her.

"Hey, Bea!"

Beatrice paused, "Hi."

"How's work?"

" _Effing awful._ "

"Stressful." She chose to ignore the opinions of her thoughts, "End of the month coming up. And I have to start ordering in winter stuff. Which means I have to bribe one or hopefully two of the guys to unload the trucks. Because I am not carrying a truck full of rock salt by myself."

"Huh." Margaret mused.

Beatrice sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well, Gregg asked me to ask you if you would drive us to the party tonight? You know, the one up in the state park?"

The crocodile stared for a second before speaking, her uninterested tone mirroring sarcasm. "Thanks for clarifying. Otherwise I might have been confused as to which of the dozens of parties going down on any given night in possum springs you were referring to."

Margaret narrowed her eyes, "... Are you being sarcastic."

Beatrice walked away from the cashier, "I'll drive."

"Great! Thanks!"

"We'll be by your house at 8:30." Beatrice then crossed her arms, "Be ready or we'll go without you."

The cat nodded, "OK!"

"Don't get lost on your way home."

"I know where I live." Margaret said as she rolled her eyes.

Beatrice merely shook her head, "No seriously. Go home and get ready."

"Alright, alright! Geez." The cat bemoaned before turning to leave the store. However not before turning her head, "And uh, thanks Bea!"

"Whatever."

Margaret then left, leaving Beatrice to herself as she looked back at the cashier. She stared for a second, hearing the words of her mother again as the world around her felt blurred.

" _Be happy..._ "

She blinked before sighing.

" _Just go to the party, meet up with Jackie and... Have fun I guess._ " She then looked away from the counter, " _Hopefully nothing shitty will happen._ "

 **Hill-Way House** **Backyard**

"So... What are we calling the first song again?" Hoshi asked as she bit into a pancake. The band had decided to sit outside, enjoying the autumn morning as Amos looked down at his acoustic guitar.

"I really don't know honestly. I had a few ideas... But..."

"не поспішай... Take your time." Vladyslav said as devoured a whole one in one fell bite. Amos and Hoshi staring wide eyed as the Ukrainian looked back, his mouth full as the lynx shrugged, reaching for another one.

"Well, regardless." Hoshi said as she pushed her plate away, clearly finished with her meal. "We gotta at least come up with something."

Amos paused, "How about... Diamond?"

"Diamond? Are you serious?" Hoshi asked with an unamused expression.

"Or y'know, something to do with a Diamond. I know I was goin' somewhere with-"

"Hey Noodle!" A voice yelled from beyond the fence. Vladyslav and Amos turned their heads as Hoshi groaned. Sure enough, a green feathered bird stood behind the fence, his beak smiling. "Thought I'd say good morning!"

"Oh great." Hoshi said before she looked up, "What are you doing here Jeremy?"

"Aw, you're calling me by my real name? Now that's just mean right there."

The stork merely rolled her eyes as Amos spoke up, "Who's this? You know this bird Hoshi?"

"You can call me Germ! ... Or Germ Warfare! Oh, and FYI, I'm your neighbor."

"Who, may I remind you, lives two miles away. That does not make you our neighbor in any way, shape, or form." Hoshi said as she looked back at her phone.

Amos paused, analyzing Jeremy's character before deducing that the birds playfulness seemed pretty genuine. So he responded in kind.

"Well, neighbor or not. It's good to meet ya Jeremy, name's Amos. And this Lynx right here Vlad." The alligator said as he gestured to the Ukrainian, the European waving in politeness. "I would introduce you to Hoshi but... I guess you're already acquainted."

"Oh cool. Are you guys in a band or something?"

Vladyslav gave a thumbs up as Amos nodded. "Ya got that right."

"Wow. I thought about being in a band once. I know Gregg and Angus are in a band-"

Amos immediately spoke up, "Wait? You know Gregg and Angus?"

"Hell yeah I do! I watch them practice at the party barn occasionally." Amos nodded in understanding before Jeremy spoke up again. "And uh... This is kinda unrelated but... You guys think you can spare a pancake? I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

There was a long pause before Hoshi sighed, pushing her plate outwards as two pancakes nestled on top.

The alligator blinked at her before he shrugged, "Um, yeah sure. Come on in."

"Awesome! You guys are the be-" Jeremy was cut off as he tripped over the wood whilst climbing the fence, squawking in surprise before falling into a twiggy bush. Amos's eyes widened as Vladyslav spat out his pancake.

However the most surprising was that Hoshi was the first to act. The stork getting out of her seat as she ran up to the small hedge.

"Are you okay?!"

Jeremy struggled for a second as the bush stirred. Hoshi reached down to help him out, grabbing him by the arm before helping the bird to his knees.

He brushed himself off before his beak showed a embarrassed smile. "Thanks Noodle..."

She looked relieved for a moment before sporting an annoyed expression, quickly letting go of his arm.

"ばか. Seriously, what were you thinking? We have a front door y'know."

"But it would've taken me about 30 more seconds to get a pancake. So jumping over the fence seemed like a pretty good option."

Amos stood up from his chair, chuckling as he bought the plate of pancakes over to the bird. "Seems logical to me. Where do ya live anyways Germ?"

"Oh at that hill over at the end of the road."

The alligator paused, "Wow that is actually 2 miles away from here. Ya walked that distance?"

"Yep!"

 **Beatrice's Car**

"Go, go, go, go, STOP! Oh wait that's the wrong house. Keep going."

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "Gregg... I know that's the wrong house. And I didn't even stop the car to begin with."

"I wonder how Mae's parents are doing?" Angus asked as the bear sat next to Greggory, the two of them sitting in the backseat.

The crocodile merely shrugged, "You can ask that to-"

"MAEEEEEEEEEEE! Stop the car!"

Sure enough, the cat was standing on the side of the road. The car light making her eyes squint as she held a paw in front of her face. Gregg flapped his arms as Angus waved, Beatrice merely watched as the cat ran to the side of the car, opening the door and getting into the right seat.

Margaret turned her head to the side, "So, uh, grown up parties amiright?"

"Yeah! Grown up parties! Wooh! We're gonna have beer-" Greggory then traced a paw on Angus's snout, "and I'm going to have bear tonight."

Angus blushed as he looked away.

"Aww, stop it Bug... You're making me blush."

Beatrice felt nostalgia ebb into her mind. All of them together almost reminded her of high school all over again. When they would sit down in the cafeteria and hang out. She quickly dismissed it, focusing on the road ahead.

There was another pause before Greggory turned his head to Margaret.

"Hey Mae, I think Cole might be there tonight!"

Margaret immediately sported an irritated expression. "Yeah I know."

"Geez! Sorry." Greggory said, already realizing a touchy topic.

Margaret crossed her arms, "I don't care if he's there."

"He might not be." Angus offered hopefully.

Beatrice loosened her shoulders as she rolled her eyes again, "Well let's hope so or not. I don't even know what we're talking about."

"Mae and Cole went out in Junior year." Gregg explained.

The cat stiffened, "Yeah and it didn't work out. So let's stop talking about it."

Beatrice looked at her child hood friend before looking back at the road. It seemed as if this whole ordeal with Cole wasn't something Margaret had gotten over, so she decided not to push it.

"Let's."

 **Van**

"I gotta say, that Jeremy fella sure is something."

The atmosphere outside the vehicle was dark as the Autumn night made everything feel alien. Despite that, Amos casually drove on, they were going to a party after all.

"Yeah, by something I think you mean super annoying." Hoshi said as she looked at her phone.

Amos chuckled, "Hey, he's got a lot of energy. And he's got spirit. I respect that."

Hoshi merely shook her head before Vladyslav reached from the back window, activating the radio.

" _Oh look out! Walter Brady is taking the lead on the field, and he passes the opposition and TOUCHDOWN! The Smelters score another-_ " The Ukrainian changed it, " _Hello folks! Garbo and Malloy he-_ " And then he changed it before a song came on.

Amos's eyes widened, as did Hoshi's and Vladyslav's.

"No way! This song-" Amos said as he turned up the volume, "Damn I forgot the name of it."

"Ocean of dreams? Or something like that... it feels like that was so long ago when we played it as our first cover." Hoshi then turned her head to him, "I remember you could do that whistling part perfec-"

Amos grinned before he whistled, carrying in tunes of the piano as the songs intro began.

Hoshi merely rolled her eyes, "Show off."

"Чекай на це... Wait for it." Vladyslav said before the singing started on the radio.

" _ **I'll take, you're word... Like a good friend should... If the earth should dry... May your dreams never, die...**_ "

Amos smiled as he nodded his head to the beat, as did his two other band mates.

" _ **You'll, find, me... In a sea of dreams...** **Where no one cares about my words!**_ "

The song continued on, finally finishing as the road they were driving on reached a dirt path leading to the forest. A few cars were parked on the dark grass nearby, their doors locked.

"Guess this is it." Amos said as he turned the Van to the left, turning off the engine as he put the keys in his pocket. He then turned his head, "Let's get going shall we?"

 **The Party**

Beatrice stood next to a log, watching the party from the sidelines as the bonfire lit up the dark woods. The crocodile wasted no time, lighting a cigarette as she took a puff.

"Bea." She heard a voice.

The crocodile turned her head, recognizing the goat walking up to her. Jackie adjusted her glasses as she stared at the campfire and the people around it.

"This party blows."

"No disagreeing here." Beatrice said as she nodded in agreement.

The goat smirked, "How have you been Bea? It's been a while y'know."

Beatrice took a puff out of her cigarette, "Honestly, pretty shitty. What about you?"

"I got into a bar fight with some shithead a few days ago. But other then that it's been pretty fine."

The crocodile nodded as they walked behind the drinking table, away from the fire light. Jackie watched the party go on, the sound of a guitar strumming being heard throughout the party.

"Who the hell is playing music?"

Beatrice turned her head, spotting another crocodile playing guitar on one of the rocks. "Ugh, remember Johnny Quintell?"

"Oh my god. That guy was a complete asshole."

"Totally."

Jackie scanned around for another second before noticing another detail. "Hey, who are those three? I don't think they were at our school."

"Wha-" Beatrice immediately froze.

Amos and his band were next to the fire, seemingly just arrived as they inspected the place. The alligator looked the same as she last saw him, bomber jacket and trademark scar as his bright green eyes looked around.

She casually turning her head away. "Some band. I know them vaguely."

Jackie nodded in understanding, before she looked back at the group. "... Damn, look at the size of that scar though. Wonder how that happened."

"Dunno..." Beatrice simply said.

However in reality, Beatrice's conscience was in a state of panic. A blur of questions whirling in her head before she steadied her mind.

" _Effing hell! Get a hold of yourself Beatrice!_ "

 **Bonfire**

"Damn, reception here sucks." Hoshi said as she shook the screen of her phone before putting it away. So far the party seemed to have a decent amount of animals there, all of them conversing or drinking.

Amos rolled his eyes as he grinned, "Well, know ya have an excuse to actually socialize."

Hoshi curled her beak, "Beatch! I'm pretty social! I've got like, 200 friends on Face-"

The sound of someone retching could be heard next to them as Hoshi and Amos turned their heads, noticing Vladyslav spitting out droplets of beer.

"What is this!? _Voda?!"_ Vladyslav said in both anger and shock.

Hoshi merely shook her head, inspecting the can. "They probably bought this beer in bulk."

Amos shrugged, "Yeah... Sure as hell doesn't look like craft beer, that's for sure."

The Lynx paused before his face brightened up, almost as if he had came up with an idea. He then reached into his coat pocket and produced a flask, pouring the beer out and pouring the flask liquid in. A few party goers gave the Ukrainian strange looks, as did Hoshi and Amos.

Vladyslav then stopped, taking a sip from the can before nodding, licking his chops.

"... Is that vodka?" Amos asked, the Ukrainian looking up before smiling.

Hoshi then face palmed, walking forward. "Oh my god Vlad! I swear to god, you might as well be a walking meme AND stereotype at this point."

He merely shrugged, taking another sip before squatting next to one of the logs as Hoshi stared down at him. Amos had to admit, the whims of the Eastern European definitely made his life more interesting by the second.

"Hey you guys made it!"

Amos turned his head to see Greggory and Angus coming down the mound. The alligator smiled, "Gregg, Angus, good to see you two."

"Likewise." Angus responded. "How do you guys like the party?"

"Well..." Amos turned his head to his two companions, Hoshi now sitting next to Vladyslav with her arms crossed as the Ukrainian took another sip of Vodka. "Other then Vlad not liking the beer, it's going pretty well. By the way, where's Mae and..." Amos paused, "-Beatrice? Did they come to the party"

"Well Mae's over their drinking and Bea is-" The sound of a guitar playing was heard. "Oh great, Douchebag Guitar Player is at it again." Greggory bemoaned.

"Douchebag?" Amos asked as he turned to look at the lone crocodile playing a guitar on one of the rocks, a dark red beanie on top of his head. Although he didn't harbor any ill will towards the player, Amos found it partially odd for guitar at this time.

"Yeah, y'know. Playing all the Douchebag hits."

"Tell me about it."

Amos was briefly surprised to see Hoshi next to him again, her arms crossed. "I remember this party in Tokya, some Douchebag playing until an old angry Yakuza came up and smashed the shit out of his guitar."

"Holy Eff! I would pay to see that!" Greggory said with excitement.

Hoshi smirked, "That's why I got it on video."

The fox's face immediately lit up like a child on Christmas. "Oh! Lemme see, lemme see!"

Angus and Gregg watched with Hoshi holding the phone. Amos couldn't see the screen, but judging by the look of Greggory's face and the loud foreign yells emanating from the phone, it must've been quite the sight.

Amos swiveled his attention away before spotting Margaret, a cup of beer in her hand as her eyes seemed to scan around. He walked up to her casually, a smile on his maw.

"Hi Mae."

The cat immediately snapped her head toward his direction, her body language showing a large amount of tenseness. "H-Hi!"

Amos paused, "... You okay?"

"Huh? Okay? Yeah of course I am! I'm like super chill and, and..." Margaret paused before raising her cup, finishing the beer in one go. "I- uh, need to get another drink. That'll loosen me up further right?"

The alligator nodded hesitantly, "Um. Yeah, if ya want to. But maybe you should-"

"Okay great! I'll be right back!"

She immediately zoomed off, Amos blinking as he watched the cat go to fill her cup of beer again. He didn't need to be a psychiatrist to tell that the cat was incredibly stressed out.

He would have pitied her more before he spotted three dark oblong scales ahead of him.

It was Beatrice.

The crocodile was currently talking to a goat at the lower ground, a trademark cigarette in her maw. He didn't even know how she did it, being able to speak and smoke at the same time. However, even so her blue eyes were discernible in the night as the shadows added texture to her scales.

" _I should go talk to her._ "

He paused at the thought, his mind naturally reacting with skepticism.

" _Don't bother. She has a grudge on you. Remember?_ "

Amos looked at the fire, before looking back at her. A decision crossing his mind as he walked forward.

He chose to ignore his inner voice.

"Hey Beatrice."

 **Forest**

"Hey Beatrice."

The crocodile immediately froze, Jackie peering past her shoulder.

"Wait, this guy knows you?" The goat asked.

"Uh, Yeah. Hold on." Beatrice turned her head, watching the green alligator step down the slope, his smile particularly infectious.

" _Tell him to Eff off!_ "

"What's up?" She simply said, mentally cursing herself.

Amos chuckled, "Nothing much, I just thought I'd say hello." He then turned his head to Jackie, "You must be a friend of Beatrice, name's Amos."

The goat looked at the alligator, shaking his hand. "I'm Jackie."

"Nice to meet you." He then took a step back, "Pardon for the interruption, just thought I'd say hello."

Jackie nodded as Beatrice finally found her wits to question him.

"Amos... How did you get to this party?"

"Hmm? Oh, Gregg invited me and the band over."

"Of course he would." Beatrice muttered.

The alligator was taken back by her tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? N-No, of course not. Just that I thought this party would only have people from my-." The crocodile paused mid sentence, staring at Amos as he sported a concerned face, his eyes particularly vibrant.

" _Focus!_ " Her mind yelled.

"-highschool..."

"Ah, I understand..." Amos said as he scratched the scales on the back of his head, "I uh, can get me and my friends to clear out if you-"

"No!" Beatrice said a little too quickly then she liked, Jackie and Amos almost surprised from her tone. "I mean, it's cool. You're here now."

Amos smiled lightly, his maw curving up. "I guess so..."

Beatrice stared at his eyes, a warmness creeping up behind her scales despite the autumn weather.

"Amos!? You better come and see this!"

"Just a sec!" He yelled before turning his head to Beatrice, "I gotta go. It was nice meeting ya Jackie... And good to see you again Beatrice."

"Uh, sure... You too."

The crocodile paused, watching Amos walk away. For a second there, she had realized that she was fidgeting with her fingers, a habit she had dropped back in middle school as a weird sense of warmth spread through her again.

She almost wanted him to stay.

Jackie came up next to Beatrice, "Huh, wonder what that was about... Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna have another party soon, and I want you to come over."

Beatrice turned her head, "C-Cool. When is it?"

"I dunno. Next week? I'm still planning it out. But the best part is that there's gonna be a few college boys to talk to."

"Ha, college boys. I still remember that joke from Highschool." Beatrice said.

"Yeah, but this time I got two guys from school that you should meet."

"... Sure." Beatrice said, however her gaze drifted again, peering at Amos as the alligator was busy conversing with the stork that she forgot the name for. She immediately reverted her eyes, shaking her head.

 **Bonfire**

"-Okay, I don't mean to surprise you... But Vlad may do something really stupid right now."

Amos tilted his head, "What makes ya say th-?"

"Attention for all you beautiful people." The crocodile playing the guitar yelled out as he sat on the rock. "Does anyone have any requests for another song?"

Greggory yelled from the back. "Yeah! Stop playing!"

"Haha very funny..." The guitarist grumbled before putting on a deep and spiritual look. "I suppose the Riddle Song will have to do."

Amos felt Hoshi tugged on his shoulder and pointed, the alligator raising a scaly brow before he saw it. Vladyslav coming up behind the alligator, the Lynx clearly drunk as the crocodile began to play.

" _ **I gave my love a cherry... That had no stone.**_ "

The crocodile sung, the more agitated Vladyslav seemed to be.

" _ **I gaaave my love a chicken, that haaad no bo-**_ "

The crocodile was cut off as Vladyslav grabbed the neck of the instrument and wrestled it away from the surprised crocodile. The Lynx then smashed the guitar against a tree with one swift swing, utterly decimating the instrument before handing the remains to the singer.

"вибачте..." The Ukrainian simply said before walking off.

Amos and Hoshi simply stared, completely slack jawed before Greggory practically butted into them. An exhilarated look on the foxes face, "HOLY EFF! Please tell me someone got that on video!"

Angus showed up next to Greggory, the bear looking at the destroyed guitar. "Wow, some party."

The band members couldn't agree more as they watched the guitarist mourn over his now destroyed instrument.

 **Later**

After the whole ordeal, Amos and Hoshi had sat down Vladyslav, the Lynx now sleeping on the lawn chair as he snored loudly. The stork merely sighed, "Jeez, Vlad is just too much sometimes."

Amos gave a chuckle, "Well, he wouldn't be Vlad if he wasn't."

"True..." Hoshi admitted.

They sat down for a bit until a partygoer came up to them, a raccoon wearing a blue cap. "Is he going to be okay?"

Hoshi and Amos looked up at the raccoon, "He's just drunk. Nothing to see here." The stork said.

"Oh, I understand." He turned his head to Johnny, the crocodile packing up his destroyed guitar. "It's just that... Damn, he did a number on Johnny's guitar..."

Amos sighed, "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I gave him some reparations on Vlad's behalf. So it's all well and good."

"That's good to hear... Are you three from around here?"

Hoshi shook her head, as did Amos as the alligator replied. "Nah. We just moved in recently. It's just that Gregg invited us to this highschool party you people had goin'." Amos then tilted his head, "Say, what's your name?"

"Cole. I'm just visiting from my school, thought I'd see my hometown."

"That's nice." Hoshi admitted, "I'm gonna assume that you went to highschool here too?"

"Yep." Cole smiled, "Brings back memori-."

Cole was cut off as loud laughter could be heard, Margaret standing up on the hill with Greggory and Angus as the cat laughed her head off. Amos and Hoshi watched her before hearing Cole speak again.

"And talking about memories. Mae Browski. It feels so surreal..."

Amos felt the question arise, "You know Mae too?"

"Know her? Me and her used to date in highschool."

"Really?" Hoshi asked, "How did that go?"

Cole paused before sighing, "It... Didn't work out. But I moved on, I can only hope that she has too."

"Huh..." Amos mused before spotting Beatrice, the crocodile sitting on a bench, lighting a cigarette in the process. He looked back at the stork, "Hoshi, can you watch Vlad? I'll be right back."

Hoshi shrugged, "Yeah sure. It's not like he's going anywhere."

"Thanks." Amos said before rising from his seat, walking over to where the crocodile sat.

"Hey."

Beatrice immediately raised her head, her cigarette in her hand as she looked at him with her smooth eyes.

"Hey." She simply responded back, Amos slowly pointed at the bench.

"Mind if I sit?"

She paused, a look of confusion on her face before she nodded. The alligator stepped over the bench before sitting down, looking at the campfire before looking back at Beatrice.

"Where's Jackie by the way?"

"She needed to go. She's got a few lessons tomorrow."

Amos nodded in understanding before giving a light smile, "And what about you?"

Beatrice looked at him before looking away, shrugging. "I don't know. It'll be kinda an off day for me since I'm closing the shop earlier than usual."

"Well, if that's the case, I was wondering if..." He paused, "You'd like to hang out tomorrow. Get to know each other a bit better."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Beatrice turned her head to him. Her blue eyes wide with what appeared to be confusion as her cigarette laid slumped in her maw.

Even Amos was surprised by her reaction, he expected her to meet his request with annoyance, even anger, not surprise and confusion.

She seemed to get a hold of herself, her face attempting to shift into indifference. "You're not... Really being serious are you?"

Amos paused, although most in his shoes would have felt rejected, he wasn't like most people. Instead he showed a smile on his maw, "Completely serious. I gotta buy a new pan tomorrow and Fort Lucenne had just the shop."

Beatrice seemed to drink in his words, her face seemingly deep in scowling thoughts as she entertained the idea. She then made up her mind.

"Y'know what? Fine, I'll tag along... But don't expect me to stay. I got better things to do too."

Amos chuckled, "Sure thing."

She stared at him, narrowing her eyes before relenting, seemingly satisfied now that she had gotten her point across.

"Good. And while your at it-"

"But I hate cute people! Cute is the worst!"

The two reptiles flinched before turning their heads to the bonfire, Margaret sitting on a log as she ranted loudly. Cole stood in front as the raccoon held an astonished and embarrassed look.

Beatrice grunted, "Oh perfect." She dryly said before standing up from the bench and walking to the fire. Amos tilted his head, before deciding to see what the fuss was about. As soon as he got closer, he could hear Cole talking.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go..." Cole said, attempting to defuse the situation.

Margaret jumped up, now standing on the log. "And iz not my fault I'm a total trashfire!" The cat yelled in a slur.

Amos walked up next Hoshi, the stork holding up a tired Vladyslav as Greggory and Angus stood next to her. "What's goin' on?"

"Mae's super drunk right now." Hoshi said before turning her head to the fox and bear. "And you two are possibly the worst chaperones. Didn't you say that you were going to watch her like hawks?"

Greggory scratched the back of his head, "Yeah... We kinda failed at being chaperone hawks..."

Amos looked at Margaret before peering past her, noticing that Beatrice was now standing close to the log, an annoyed look on her face.

"I got nightmare eyes! And the lazt thing you see iz my eyes oudside the window..." She then raised her hands, "And then I ztab you with my knife!" She then began to yell repeatedly. "Stab! Stab! Staaaab!"

The alligator froze for a second, events replaying within his mind.

The gleam of a knife in the bedroom.

He shook his head, just in time for Margaret to continue.

"Boom! Dead!" She put her arms back down, "When the police get there you're all-" She paused, "NIGHTMAREEYES."

Greggory yelled out, "New nickname!"

"So don't Eff with me, kid!" Margaret said angrily, giving the evil eye to the animals around her.

"Okay Mae, you're threatening people now." Amos heard Beatrice say in her deadpan voice.

"No Bea, this is me being body positive. Read the internet!"

"Mae,-" Beatrice spoke, this time her tone more firm, "-I think you need to-"

"Eff college!" The cat yelled out.

"Yeah!" Greggory agreed.

"All those rich kids and hot people, all writing sex and having papers with each other!"

Hoshi tilted her head back and narrowed her eyes in confusion, as did a few other party goers. Angus on the other hand merely shrugged. "Close enough."

"And that damn statue... Pointing at me everyday, supposed to be the founder but just shapes..." Margaret balled her paws, "I'm a total trash mammal! And nothing is ever going to work out!" She paused, "We never had a chance here but I can't go anywhere else... I'm home again and I can do something besides sleep and cry alone." The cat burped, "Because things aren't just things here, you know?"

Even Vladyslav was awake again, his tired eyes attempting to make sense of the fellow feline.

Margaret clutched her stomach, "Oh god... I'm so... Sick to death." She turned her head back to the raccoon, "Does that make sense? Cole-io?

Cole paused before sighing, taking his cap off and holding it in his hands, "Mae, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I think you're really great-"

"HOME AGAIN!" Margaret interrupted, throwing her arms out in a cheer.

Greggory cheered to, "Wooo!"

"WAAAAUGH!" Margaret cheered louder before clutching her stomach and barfing, Hoshi and Cole immediately backing away. There was a long pause before Margaret looked back up.

"Tacos."

Beatrice sighed, slowly walking up to the log. "Mae. Let's get you back home."

The cat weakly nodded, allowing the crocodile to help her down. Amos watched the crocodile go, taking her friend to the car lot.

Hoshi turned her head, an awkward look on her face.

"Okay. Can someone tell me what the Eff just happened?"

 **Car Lot**

Beatrice kept her indifferent look, helping Margaret on her way. She attempted to reach into her pocket, struggling to bring out the keys.

"Beatrice?"

She flinched, dropping the keys to the ground as they fell to the grass. Practically unseeable now. The crocodile mentally cursed before turning her head, a scowl on her maw as she looked at the alligator that had followed her. The moonlight and the distant fire showing an outline of his scales as his green eyes showed concern.

Margaret looked up before giggling, "Ah, hey Amoz... Y'know, I always thought you alwayz looked like a mooovie villain with that scaar."

Amos looked at her, awkwardly scratching the back of his scales, "Uh thanks..." He then turned his gaze to Beatrice. "You need any help?"

Beatrice narrowed her eyes, "No, I don't." Her eyes scanned around for the keys, "Why don't you go mind your own business for once?"

He gave a weak smile, "That's not something good at."

"Yeah, I can tell." Beatrice grumbled, she attempted to prop Margaret somewhere so she could find the keys before Amos knelt down and picked up something from the grass.

Her keys.

"Here. I saw you drop them because of me."

"Thanks..." She simply mumbled before opening the door, propping the drunk feline into the passenger seat.

She went to the other side before Amos spoke up again.

"I hope we'll... See eachother tomorrow?"

Beatrice turned her head, "Yeah... 'Hopefully'." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm before opening the driver seat door and sitting down, starting the car up. Amos watched as she drove away, a sad melancholy filling his heart as he sighed.

 **1 hour later**

He had kept that same face, focusing his gaze on the road. Hoshi was back on her phone, browsing an assortment of social media sights as she sat on the passenger seat. After the party had ended due to the odd bit of drama, they had quickly left.

However not before offering to take Greggory and Angus back to their apartment.

"By the way dudes, I really appreciate it for taking me and Angus back." The fox said, his head poking through the back window of the van. Angus squished his head in too, the two mammals sharing the space.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

Amos gave a small smile, keeping his eyes on the road. "Ya both are welcome. You're our friends after all."

Greggory nodded before the fox turned his head to the side, "Oh, oh! I think this is our apartment."

The alligator nodded, parking the van next to the sidewalk. Greggory and Angus opened the back door, making sure to avoid the sleeping form of Vladyslav as the Ukrainian snored loudly in the back.

They then went up to the window, tapping on the glass before waving a goodbye.

Hoshi and Amos responded in kind, giving a friendly wave as the two mammals walked into the apartment, now pitch black as the street lights radiated the sidewalk.

"Gotta say. That party was absolutely mad." Hoshi commented as she went back to looking at her phone.

Amos chuckled before his attitude drooped, the last encounter with Beatrice saddening his mood. "Yeah... Sure was..."

 **Beatrice's Room**

The crocodile entered before plopping face first into her makeshift bed, muffling a grunt as she slowly looked up from the pillow.

That party absolutely sucked... But she genuinely felt better now.

She at first hated the fact that Margaret dropped from college, something which she admitted, would kick her childhood friend out of a car for. Yet after seeing Margaret cry, it had convinced the crocodile to look at it from a different angle and reason that maybe college really didn't work out for Margaret, The Incident being the first thing coming to mind.

Calling her Mayday bought bittersweet memories back, just long enough to have her reconsider her behaviour.

Beatrice sighed before her eyes widened.

Amos. She just remembered.

She groaned, placing her hands over her eyes, recounting the harsh sarcasm she dished out to him. He didn't even deserve it, he had just wanted to help her. Looking back on it now, it was... Nice of him to do so.

Beatrice felt conflicted before she reached into her pocket, producing her phone as the dim lighting radiated her dark room. She opened the new chattrbox app, going to one of the tabs before spotting it.

A friend request by swampgator20, a fleur de lis as the profile picture. She automatically knew it was Amos, yet she had not accepted due to spite and suspicion from their meeting.

But now...

The crocodile looked to the side, for the first time in a long time, she was unsure of what to do. Beatrice looked at her mother's record player, almost envisioning what her mother would tell her to do in this situation.

She finally relented before accepting it, opening a chat bar and texted the first of many sentences.

Hey. You awake?

 **Amos's Room**

The alligator had just gotten out of the shower, using a towel to dry his upper body as he slid on his boxers. He proceeded to rub the cloth over his scaly snout before he heard his phone receive a message.

He reached out, picking it up before sitting on the bed.

His eyes widened.

It was a message from Beatrice, asking if he was awake.

Amos blinked before he texted a message back.

Yeah, something wrong?

 **B** **eatrice's** **Room**

Beatrice felt her heart skip a beat. He was awake, but she didn't know what to say.

She paused, her thoughts in a whir before she sighed.

The crocodile knew what to do, it was the only right thing to do.

I should apologize about before. I was being

She hadn't sent it yet, unsure of what to add in the end before finally coming to a decision.

a sarcastic asshole.

 **Amos's Room**

He was admittedly surprised at the crocodile's apology. He hadn't expected Beatrice of all people to actually spend time to admit something like that.

But it also showed that in someway, she was aware of what happened and actually felt bad from the situation.

That was an apology that was definitely worth it's salt.

It's okay. You were stressed out, everyone loses their temper.

 **Beatrice's Room**

The crocodile was surprised to say the least. She didn't expect him to be that understanding, nor respond that quickly.

She paused, tapping on the side of her phone as she thought of what to say next.

And then it hit her.

You still doing that thing tomorrow?

 **Amos's Room**

Amos froze before a small smile crept up on his snout.

He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to make sure.

Of course! But like I said, it's all up to you. I'm just buying a pan after all. :)

 **Beatrice's Room**

Now Beatrice was truly conflicted. She had actually wanted to go, but why? What made going to a dying mall to buy a frying pan with Amos so appealing to her?

And then it hit her.

That maybe she actually, deep down inside, enjoyed his presence.

A small blush came onto her face at that claim before she rebuked it.

" _I just have nothing else to do. That's it._ "

So she made her choice.

Sure. I'll come along. I'll meet you at the public car park in Possum Springs.

She then typed another message.

I gotta go to bed now. Night.

There was a pause before Amos sent a message back.

 _Goodnight. Beatrice._

She paused before placing her phone at the side of the bed, her eyes drowsy as she lied down in her clothes. However this time, a particularly warm feeling prevaded within her scales as she looked up at the ceiling, holding her phone closely as she went to sleep.

 **Amos's Room**

Amos smiled as he put the phone down, putting on his shirt in the process before opening the covers of his bed and lying down. His scales feeling warm as he rested his head on the pillow, smiling.

He yawned, his eyes slowly closing.

Dreamless sleep fortunately pervaded.


End file.
